Le miroir brisé
by Yael92
Summary: Chez un antiquaire, Kaori brise un miroir ancien
1. Comment tout a commencé

Il aurait suffi de peu pour que cette journée fût parfaite. Leur dernière affaire s'était achevée sans encombre et avait bien garni leur compte habituellement exsangue. Ryô s'était levé sans trop rechigner et n'avait fait qu'une réflexion désagréable sur le riz du petit déjeuner. Comble de ravissement, il avait accepté de l'accompagner pour faire les boutiques. Malheureusement, Kaori avait vite déchanté. A peine furent-ils arrivés dans la rue commerçante que son partenaire révéla son vrai visage : celui du dégénéré mokkori. Il sautait en tous sens, bondissant entre les jambes des unes, plongeant dans le décolleté des autres… Cette si belle journée était finalement bien ordinaire, songeait-elle en coursant Ryô avec sa massue.

Néanmoins, après une bonne dizaine de coups, le nettoyeur rendit les armes et se résolut à la suivre docilement, non sans quelques grognements et remarques désobligeantes. De gros soupirs d'ennui rythmant chacun de ses pas, il espérait que Kaori, lasse de ses plaintes, le libérerait de cette corvée mais elle refusait de lui céder. Dans cette ambiance des plus cordiales, ils arrivèrent devant une boutique d'antiquités. Les murmures de Ryô muèrent en gémissements quand sa partenaire tomba en pâmoison devant la vitrine et le traîna à l'intérieur. S'enfermer dans un magasin poussiéreux alors qu'il y avait tant de jeunes beautés qui n'attendaient que lui au dehors ! Quelle misère !

Alors que Kaori s'extasiait sur des babioles hors de prix, il ruminait dans son coin. Soudain il aperçut dans un coin un superbe buste de femme. Les formes étaient idéales, d'une harmonie parfaite… Bien qu'elles fussent de marbre et non de chair, l'Etalon de Shinjuku se devait de rendre hommage à leur beauté. Il se jeta sur la sculpture, ses jambes en entourèrent le socle tandis que ses mains empaumaient l'opulente poitrine.

\- Quelle merveille ! Bon sang, quels seins !

Le jeune vendeur poussa un cri d'indignation devant cet insolite client.

Après avoir admiré des broches anciennes, Kaori avait jeté son dévolu sur un vieux miroir bordé d'argent. D'étranges inscriptions, visiblement indiennes, étaient gravées sur le pourtour. Il avait sûrement orné la coiffeuse de quelques riches dames des temps jadis. Il devait être affreusement cher car le prix n'était même pas indiqué… Elle avait une mine effroyable. A vivre avec un pervers, elle vieillissait prématurément.

Le cri du brocanteur l'arracha à sa contemplation et elle découvrit avec horreur le spectacle lamentable qu'offrait son partenaire. Un seul jour de tranquillité était trop demander à ce débauché ! Sa frustration fut si vive qu'une titanesque massue apparut dans ses mains et s'abattit sur cet infâme vaurien. La violence du choc fut telle que la boutique entière en ressentit les secousses. Les meubles vibrèrent, les bibelots s'entrechoquèrent et, dans un grand fracas, le beau miroir, dans lequel se mirait Kaori, se brisa.

\- Sept ans de malheur ! murmura l'homme aplati.

La jeune femme confuse lui asséna un petit coup de pied avant de se confondre en excuses auprès du vendeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient du magasin, Ryô pourvus de plusieurs hématomes et Kaori délestée de quelques milliers de yens.

* * *

Ryô reposait lourdement sur le matelas. Kaori n'y était pas allée de main morte, son corps en était encore tout endolori. Il lui faudrait une belle miss mokkori pour panser ses blessures… Une créature aux doigts de fée, douce et sensuelle… Tout le contraire de sa furie de partenaire ! Quand on parlait de la furie, elle était devant sa porte, prête à le réveiller avec sa rudesse coutumière. Elle était revenue bien vite de la gare… Il se pelotonna contre son oreiller feignant un profond sommeil.

La porte s'ouvrit et une fragrance capiteuse embauma la pièce. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kaori de se parfumer autant. Elle avait dû se renverser le flacon sur elle.

\- Ryô…

Sa voix était si légère qu'on aurait dit une caresse. Où étaient les rugissements et les injures qui rythmaient ses réveils ? Elle était déjà au bord du lit. Bon sang, d'ordinaire elle surgissait tel un pitbull et le jetait par terre. Depuis quand se déplaçait-elle avec la légèreté d'un félin ?

\- Ryô…

Des doigts délicats effleurèrent son épaule nue et il ne put réprimer un frisson... qui parut bien insignifiant en comparaison du sursaut qui le secoua quand il ouvrit les yeux.

Il battait des paupières avec incrédulité. Kaori, la chaste et pudique petite sœur de Makimura, était assise sur les draps dans une tenue des plus indécentes. Pouvait-on même parler de « tenue » ? Ces sous-vêtements rouges laissaient bien peu de place à l'imagination. Il pouvait même apercevoir ses mamelons dressés sous la dentelle du soutien-gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? balbutia-t-il, un tic nerveux faisant tressauter ses sourcils. Habille-toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle en grimpant sur le lit.

Et en plus, elle portait un string ! Kaori possédait donc des dessous si affriolants ? Il était pourtant persuadé de connaître sa lingerie sur le bout des doigts ! Malgré lui, son regard coula sur cette croupe tentatrice. Il ne devait pas ! Kaori n'était sûrement pas dans son état normal ! Jamais elle ne s'exhiberait ainsi ! Un picotement caractéristique réchauffa son bas-ventre. Son fidèle compagnon appréciait le spectacle.

\- Tu es folle de me faire de telles frayeurs ! Tes vilains bourrelets au réveil, ça vous traumatiserait un homme !

Quels bourrelets ? Les seuls bourrelets perceptibles portaient le doux nom de poitrine. Il les aurait volontiers malaxés avant de les dévorer... Mais quand diable allait-elle sortir sa massue afin d'ensevelir ses pensées coquines sous des tonnes de fureur ? Il attendait désespérément un coup qui ne venait pas.

Elle éclata d'un rire de gorge dévoilant encore davantage son décolleté plongeant.

\- Traumatisé ? Il y en a un qui n'a pas l'air traumatisé du tout ! répondit-elle en désignant l'organe fourbe qui pointait résolument vers cette créature céleste.

\- Ce… ce n'est qu'une réaction physiologique… balbutia-t-il les joues en feu. Mes érections matinales ont la vigueur de mes vingt ans…

\- C'est vrai ? Laisse-moi voir ça !

Dans un mouvement de pudeur inhabituel, Ryô s'agrippait convulsivement au drap pour protéger son mokkori de la mante religieuse qui avait pris l'apparence de sa partenaire. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Kaori se comportait comme une perverse… Elle était même pire que lui ! A quatre pattes sur le matelas, elle avançait vers lui telle une panthère sur sa proie… C'était un cauchemar ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! A moins que…

D'un geste rapide, il immobilisa les épaules de sa partenaire et la renversa sous lui.

\- Tu préfères jouer les dominants, railla-t-elle. Aucun problème, je suis prête à jouer la…

\- Arrête ! l'interrompit-il. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Kaori ! Que s'est-il passé ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à la gare ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Je vais très bien au contraire… et j'ai envie de toi, mon étalon !

Elle se frottait lascivement contre lui… Elle allait le rendre fou. Si elle continuait ainsi, il ne répondait plus de rien. Il lui était déjà difficile de résister à Kaori avec ses frusques masculines mais une Kaori presque nue dans ses bras… La partie inférieure de son anatomie était en train de prendre le dessus sur sa raison… Il n'avait pas le droit ! Kaori avait manifestement été droguée… à moins qu'un hypnotiseur n'ait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Il mettrait cela au clair quand il se serait tiré de ce mauvais pas.

\- Viens-là !

Il la saisit par la taille et, sans la lâcher, l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

\- Tu veux faire ça sous la douche ? susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Ne pas craquer ! Ne pas craquer !… Dieu comme ce couloir paraissait long !… Il n'allait jamais atteindre cette fichue salle de bain ! Chaque pas était une torture. Les images les plus licencieuses envahissaient son esprit… Lui et Kaori sous la douche… Les gouttelettes qu'il venait cueillir sur ses mamelons frémissants… Son corps nu se mêlant au sien… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! C'était la petite sœur de son défunt partenaire. Elle n'était pas consciente de ses actes ! Profiter de la situation serait tout bonnement abuser d'elle. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Son périple jusqu'à la salle d'eau s'acheva enfin. Il déposa vivement Kaori dans la baignoire et ouvrit en grand le jet d'eau. Bien qu'il eut grand besoin d'une douche froide, il préféra fuir au plus vite sous les insultes de la jeune femme trempée et ferma la porte à double tour.

\- Pardon, Kaori ! Quand tu seras calmée, tu me remercieras !

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à imaginer Umibozu en porte-jarretelle pour calmer sa formidable érection, il passa un caleçon et téléphona à ses indics. Il lui fallait découvrir qui s'en était pris à Kaori d'une si singulière manière. C'était la pire attaque qu'il ait jamais essuyée ! Malheureusement, ces incapables n'avaient rien remarqué. Kaori avait paru se rendre à la gare comme tous les jours puis elle s'était arrêtée au Cat's Eye. Personne ne l'avait même aperçue revenant à l'appartement. Quels incompétents ! grogna-t-il.

Il allait appeler Miki quand Kaori apparut devant lui, enveloppée dans une petite serviette. Quel imbécile ! Dans son désarroi, il avait oublié de condamner le passage anti-voyeur de la salle de bain.

\- Excuse-moi, Ryô, fit-elle d'une voix penaude. Je vais m'habiller.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en la voyant disparaître dans sa chambre. La crise semblait passée. Sur ces entrefaites, il fonça sous la douche. L'image d'une Kaori toute mouillée dans une serviette microscopique avait réveillé un mokkori encore émoustillé par ses avances matinales.

Tandis que l'eau froide coulait sur son bas-ventre, le bruit d'un claquement de porte parvint à ses oreilles aiguisées… Et merde ! Elle avait filé ! Dans son état, il valait mieux la rattraper au plus vite.


	2. Mick et Kaori ?

Les Japonaises étaient décidément des femmes cruelles. S'il n'avait eu sa douce Kazue pour prendre soin de son corps meurtri, Mick Angel aurait quitté ce pays inhospitalier pour retrouver sa terre natale où les femmes étaient moins farouches. C'était en tout cas, ce qu'il pensait ce matin là, le visage encastré dans le trottoir après avoir été rudoyé par de bien sévères demoiselles. D'autant que sa chère et tendre était partie pour une semaine en séminaire à Okinawa et qu'il se sentait affreusement seul... Douleur et frustration s'évanouirent comme par enchantement quand ses yeux aperçurent une des plus splendides paires de jambes qui lui aient été données de contempler.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'extasier sur cette beauté. Les hommes se retournaient tous sur cette créature enchanteresse. Il ne la voyait que de dos mais bon sang, si l'avant valait l'arrière, elle serait la plus divine des femmes. Le galbe de ses jambes interminables était sublimé par ses escarpins à hauts talons et sa mini-jupe moulait le plus adorable des fessiers. Si seulement le vent la relevait, il était sûr de découvrir un string... Son regard remonta le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle avait une chevelure courte aux reflets acajou exactement comme Kaori… Kaori ?... Non, c'était impossible ! Toute sublime que fût Kaori, elle ne possédait pas ce déhanché incendiaire ni cette allure féline. La jolie nettoyeuse était une pure colombe pas une prédatrice… Pourtant… Qu'elle fût Kaori ou pas, il devait la rattraper. Elle était trop désirable pour qu'il la laissât s'échapper.

Se relevant vivement, il fonça dans une ruelle. Une minute plus tard, il émergeait face à sa belle inconnue… qui n'avait rien d'une inconnue… Il se figea de surprise. Il connaissait chaque détail de ce visage et cependant il peinait la reconnaître… Kaori… ou tout du moins sa copie conforme, pensa-t-il absurdement tant elle lui parut étrangère. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce maintien de vamp, la poitrine en avant et le déhanché provoquant, ni ce sourire enjôleur qui promettait les délices les plus indécents. Et que dire de sa tenue ? Si elle n'avait rien d'obscène, tout en elle était un appel à la débauche. La jupe était juste assez longue pour ne pas dévoiler ses dessous quant à ce bustier au décolleté pigeonnant... My god, sa si pudique Kaori n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge ! Cette idée court-circuita toute pensée cohérente. Un geyser de sang jaillit de ses narines et il tomba aux pieds de la jeune femme.

\- Mick ? Mick ?

Il était aux anges. Kaori était penchée sur lui et il avait une vue des plus exquises.

\- Mon pauvre Mick, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

Quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, l'Américain eut la certitude d'avoir atteint le paradis. Kaori l'embrassait. Elle ne lui faisait pas du bouche-à-bouche pour le réanimer, alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, c'était un baiser brûlant qu'elle faisait subir à sa bouche ébahie... Sa langue coquine venait même chercher la sienne. Il devait rêver. Il embrassait Kaori... Bouleversé par cette enivrante caresse, il ne remarqua pas l'aura sombre à quelques mètres d'eux.

* * *

Il ne ressentait plus rien… ni colère, ni douleur… Juste un grand vide… Mick et Kaori… Kaori et Mick… Son meilleur ami et sa partenaire… Il s'était enfui aussitôt après les avoir aperçus étroitement enlacés et s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Il était incapable de songer que Kaori était peut-être sous l'emprise d'une drogue ni même d'imaginer ce qui pourrait se dérouler entre ces deux là après. L'image de ce baiser dansait dans son esprit occultant tout le reste. Si un ennemi l'avait attaqué à cet instant, le grand City Hunter n'aurait su se défendre.

Il marchait tel un automate dans les rues de Tokyo. Où était-il ? Où allait-il ? Il s'en moquait bien. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire, s'il errait ainsi depuis deux minutes ou deux heures.

Dans cet état d'effarement total, ses pas le menèrent au cimetière de Shinjuku. Il avançait entre les allées jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une tombe fleurie. Ses yeux fixèrent le nom gravé dans la pierre. MAKIMURA… Son poing serré s'écrasa sur les lettres noires et la douleur qui le saisit en éveilla une autre, plus profonde… Une rage brûlante déferla dans son âme. Pendant des années, il avait réprimé le feu qui meurtrissait son cœur et son corps. Il avait édifié d'illusoires barrières entre cette femme et son désir, réfrénant même les plus simples marques de tendresse. Il s'était interdit de la toucher… Elle était la précieuse petite sœur de son ami défunt… elle était surtout la pureté incarnée… Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce jour… Après la parade obscène qu'elle lui avait infligée ce matin, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de cet Américain lubrique ! Même la drogue la plus puissance ne pouvait expliquer un tel comportement !

Bon sang, comme il aurait voulu la haïr ! Si un de leurs ennemis étaient responsables de cette déconfiture, il le massacrerait… et sinon, il mettrait ce traître de Mick Angel en pièce.

* * *

\- Il est presque midi, déclara Miki en préparant un sandwich. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer, Ryô va s'inquiéter.

\- Tu parles ! grogna Kaori en remuant nerveusement sa cuillère dans son café. Il doit encore dormir, ce gros paresseux ! Et de toute façon, je lui ai préparé son petit-déjeuner, je ne commencerai à lui manquer que quand son estomac criera famine.

\- Allons, Kaori ! Tu sais que même s'il se comporte comme le pire des goujats, Saeba tient à toi.

\- Il a besoin d'avoir une femme de ménage et d'une cuisinière à demeure surtout ! grommela la jeune femme.

Il était inutile d'insister. Kaori était d'une humeur exécrable. Depuis la veille, elle ne décolérait pas contre son « imbécile de partenaire ». Miki avait eu droit au récit détaillé et répété de sa désastreuse journée de shopping avec lui. La jeune femme semblait vraiment lasse ses éternelles pitreries. En amie fidèle, Miki se jura de lui en toucher deux mots.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement faisant vibrer la sonnette. Miki tressaillit en percevant la noirceur qui émanait de l'homme et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître Ryô. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de colère chez cet homme d'ordinaire impassible.

\- Ça va Ryô ? s'inquiéta son assistante, oubliant son exaspération.

Il la toisa avec un mépris mêlé d'amertume.

\- Tu en as déjà fini avec Mick ? railla-t-il. Je me doutais bien que c'était un mauvais coup ! Tous pareils ces Américains, ils s'enflamment vite mais ne tiennent pas la distance…

Face à ces paroles sibyllines, deux prunelles noisette s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension. Elle n'avait pas vu Mick depuis au moins trois jours et elle n'entendait rien à cette hargne. S'ils se disputaient sans cesse, il n'avait jamais montré de l'agressivité à son égard. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cette animosité.

\- Tu as eu raison de te changer, continua-t-il. Franchement, tu n'as pas le corps pour jouer les femmes fatales ! Personne n'a envie de voir tes vilaines jambes ou tes seins minuscules !

L'étonnement de Kaori s'effaça aussitôt et une énorme massue se matérialisa dans ses mains. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ryô évita le coup et considéra la furie brune avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Quand tu auras fini de détruire le café de Miki, tu pourras rentrer préparer le déjeuner. Je préfèrerais manger ici plutôt que d'ingérer ta bouffe dégueulasse mais tu vas encore me reprocher mes dépenses inutiles.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il ressortit du Cat's Eye, sitôt suivi d'une Kaori hébétée.

\- Que me reproches-tu, Ryô ?

Elle courait presque derrière lui tant il marchait vite, muré dans un silence inquiétant… En réalité, il préférait se taire plutôt que de lui asséner d'autres paroles insultantes. Elle n'avait manifestement gardé aucun souvenir de sa folie matinale. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sous l'effet de la drogue, il avait accompli des choses bien plus abominables qu'un baiser… Cependant la jalousie qui meurtrissait son cœur l'empêchait d'oublier ces images de cauchemar.

Un autre homme apparut alors… un qui était parfaitement conscient de ses actes. Ses poings du nettoyeur se crispèrent sur le tissu de son jean. Dieu qu'il avait envie d'écraser cet infâme Américain !

\- Kaori, comme je suis soulagé de t'avoir retrouvée ! s'écria-t-il. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand tu es partie !... Mais pourquoi t'es-tu changée ? Tu avais une tenue ravissante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous les deux ? Je me suis habillée comme ça ce matin…

\- Elle a tout oublié, crétin ! fulmina Ryô. Tout à l'heure, elle n'était pas dans son état normal, seulement tu étais trop occupé à fouiller ses amygdales pour le remarquer !

\- QUOI ?

\- J'ai bien vu qu'elle était un peu trop enthousiaste ! répliqua le nettoyeur blond sans tenir compte de l'exclamation de la Japonaise. J'ai voulu te la ramener mais elle m'a échappée.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'indigna-t-elle. J'ai passé la matinée avec Miki ! Personne n'a « fouillé mes amygdales » !

\- Ma douce, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un tel baiser ! Je sens encore le goût de tes lèvres…

Mick n'eut que le temps de croiser les pupilles d'un noir d'encre de Ryô, avant d'être aplati par Kaori.

\- Tu es malade d'inventer de telles horreurs ! hurla-t-elle rouge de honte. Ce n'est pas vrai, Ryô, poursuivit-elle gênée. Je n'ai jamais…

Le tueur à gages s'appuya nonchalamment sur la massue, écrasant davantage le malheureux Américain.

\- Pourtant il dit la vérité, je vous ai vus... Heureusement, tu as tout refoulé ! Le baiser de cet espèce de séducteur à la manque aurait pu te traumatiser… D'un autre côté, c'est dommage que tu ne te souviennes pas de ton premier baiser. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes prêts à t'embrasser…

Cette fois, il n'évita pas la massue qu'elle lui asséna et rejoignit Mick dans le trottoir.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais cette plaisanterie est de très mauvais goût !

Vociférante, elle prit le chemin du retour, suivie de deux pervers couverts d'ecchymoses… Tous deux se figèrent en arrivant en bas de l'immeuble. Des sons étranges provenaient de l'appartement et si Kaori ne les entendait pas, les oreilles aiguisées des deux hommes les percevaient.

\- Il y a deux personnes chez nous, déclara Ryô en saisissant son magnum.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon l'arme au poing pour y découvrir un spectacle des plus stupéfiants. Un couple se livrait à un corps-à-corps torride sur le canapé. L'homme était allongé et assise à califourchon sur ses hanches, Kaori, ou tout du moins sa copie-conforme, ondulait totalement nue à un rythme effréné.

Deux cris retentirent simultanément dans les bouches des Kaori, un d'horreur et l'autre de jouissance.


	3. Deux Kaori

Kaori se pinçait la main jusqu'à la faire rougir sans parvenir à s'éveiller de ce cauchemar. « La chose » était toujours là, assise à l'autre extrémité du canapé. Elle avait toujours cru que d'avoir été possédée par un fantôme était l'expérience la plus épouvantable de sa vie, or ce n'était rien à côté de l'horreur qu'elle vivait à cet instant. Une autre femme avait volé son apparence ! La ressemblance était si parfaite qu'il lui semblait se voir dans un miroir… un miroir déformant ! Elle n'avait pas cette allure de garce dévorant les deux nettoyeurs d'un regard de prédatrice. Sans parler de cette façon de croiser et décroiser les jambes ! Après que Ryô ait jeté dehors son malheureux compagnon, la copie libidineuse avait daigné se vêtir, ou tout du moins se couvrir un minimum, et avait passé une chemise légère de Ryô… et vu le filet de bave qui s'échappait des lèvres de Mick, elle ne portait rien en dessous. Cet obsédé était déjà dans un état second depuis qu'il avait découverte nue, et cette vipère en rajoutait !

N'y tenant plus, elle bondit sur l'usurpatrice.

\- Qui es-tu ? Qui t'as envoyée ? Tu voulais prendre ma place pour piéger Ryô ! Avoue !

\- Kaori, calme-toi ! déclara Mick d'une voix posée. Ou alors, si tu veux te battre avec elle, fais le dans les règles de l'art ! Je vais vous ramener un baquet de boue et vous vous roulerez dedans !

\- Tu ne peux pas être un peu sérieux ! vociféra-t-elle. Cette nymphomane a essayé de se faire passer pour moi et…

\- Pour toi ? fit le double avec une moue de dégoût. Tu rêves, ma petite ! Je suis bien plus sexy et je tiens à le rester !

\- Effectivement, dans le genre putain, tu ne souffres pas la comparaison !

\- Calme-toi, reprit Ryô. Qui aurait intérêt à envoyer un sosie uniquement pour copuler dans l'appartement ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens !

\- Et puis, même le meilleur chirurgien n'aurait pas pu obtenir un résultat si parfait, renchérit Mick en déshabillant les deux femmes des yeux. As-tu aussi un petit grain de beauté sur le sein gauche, Kaori ?

Si la nettoyeuse s'empourpra, l'autre Kaori ne fut pas gênée par la remarque de l'Américain. Elle se lova contre lui et lui susurra doucement :

\- Voudrais-tu le voir de plus près ?

Dans un mouvement indépendant de sa volonté, les mains du beau blond glissèrent sur la poitrine de cette envoûtante créature.

\- Mick, tu crois que c'est le moment ! gronda Ryô.

Il serrait les poings avec tant de vigueur que ses phalanges en blanchissaient. Bien qu'il fût évident que cette vicieuse n'avait rien de commun avec sa chaste partenaire, leurs apparences étaient trop semblables pour qu'il supportât un tel spectacle. Il brûlait de vider son chargeur sur ce couple indécent. Lestés de plomb, les bijoux de famille de ce pervers seraient sûrement plus sages. Quant à elle… Il n'avait jamais tiré sur une femme mais là, il doutait même de l'humanité de cette chose. Elle avait tout d'un succube ayant pris le visage de Kaori.

Comment avait-il pu les confondre ce matin ? s'étonnait-il. Elles étaient aussi différentes qu'un ange pouvait l'être d'un démon. Cette créature exhalait une odeur de soufre et stupre tandis que le parfum de Kaori avait la fraîcheur des fleurs de cerisiers s'épanouissant aux premiers jours du printemps. Sa partenaire avait une démarche fière et droite, rude et sans-chichi, l'autre ondulait comme un serpent et était tout aussi venimeuse. Cette femme, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, était aussi dépravée que Kaori était pure. Toute perturbante que fût cette situation, Ryô était soulagé par la découverte de ce double diabolique. La vraie Kaori n'avait pas embrassé Mick… Sa Kaori était toujours aussi innocente, aucun homme n'avait touché à ses lèvres virginales… _Sa Kaori_ ? Bon sang mais il perdait la tête ! Il n'allait pas réagir comme un mari jaloux et possessif avec cette furie androgyne !... Quoique, si son double était à son image, son corps n'était pas aussi asexué qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Il était même féminin à souhait. Il aurait volontiers exterminé les deux malotrus qui avaient pu se repaître de cette image… Il secoua vivement la tête. Cette copie n'était pas Kaori ! Et d'ailleurs, il se moquait de la nudité de Kaori ! Tout Shinjuku pouvait la voir dans le plus simple appareil, cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid ! se tança-t-il avec une mauvaise foi monstrueuse.

\- Alors, Kaori ? répéta Mick. Ce grain de beauté ? Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je peux vérifier…

Des doigts indiscrets avançaient résolument vers le chemisier de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, au grand désarroi de leur propriétaire, une massue arrêta net ce mouvement somme toute purement investigateur.

La nettoyeuse, confuse et rougissante, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'échancrure de la chemise avant de murmurer :

\- Non, je n'ai rien sur le gauche… Il est sur le droit.

A cet instant, une idée folle jaillit dans l'esprit de Ryô. C'était impossible ! Cependant cette aventure était si invraisemblable qu'il lui fallait envisager les hypothèses les plus absurdes. Il saisit un papier et un crayon puis les tendit au double.

\- Ecrivez votre nom, ordonna-t-il.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit-elle en soupirant d'ennui.

Sa main gauche attrapa le crayon et traça en lettres noires : I.R.O.A.K.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, déclara Ryô avec un sang-froid qu'il était loin de ressentir. C'est ton reflet, Kaori.

\- Quoi ? Mon reflet ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu te souviens du miroir cassé chez l'antiquaire, hier ? Eh bien, cette femme est la matérialisation des sept ans de malheur redoutés !

\- Attends ! reprit Kaori les sourcils froncés dans une expression d'incrédulité. Tu t'imagines que mon reflet aurait jailli du miroir brisé et serait venu dans l'appartement ?

\- Dit comme ça, cela paraît absurde. Mais, vous êtes des copies conformes sauf que chez elle, tout est inversé. Elle est gauchère, toi droitière… Quant à son caractère…

\- Mon caractère est bien plus agréable que celui de cette furie coincée ! l'interrompit le double. Je suis douce, tendre et prête à tout pour te satisfaire, Ryô…

\- Désolé, mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu aies un corps plus attrayant que celui de Kaori !

\- Ce corps n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tout à l'heure…

\- Hein ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Tu n'as pas… avec cette chose… balbutiait la nettoyeuse qu'une nausée avait saisie.

Elle se doutait que derrière sa façade de dégénéré, son partenaire était un séducteur et qu'il avait une longue liste de conquêtes à son actif. Chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, la jalousie lui rongeait le cœur et l'âme alors l'idée qu'il ait pu se laisser séduire par ce double diabolique lui était insupportable.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer des horreurs ! dit-il les joues en feu. Elle a surpris une érection matinale et l'a prise pour un hommage à sa lingerie. Tu sais bien que tu es la seule femme pour laquelle je ne peux pas faire mokkori, et comme elle est exactement comme toi...

La fin de son argumentation se perdit dans le bang d'une massue. Rien ne soulageait plus ses nerfs que de taper sur ce crétin, se dit-elle en se frottant les mains. Si elle avait pu faire de même sur ce sosie vicieux…

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? geignit le dit sosie en levant ses yeux larmoyants vers Mick.

L'Américain ne fut pas dupe une seconde de ces larmes de crocodile. Il connaissait les femmes et celle-là était aussi fourbe et manipulatrice que la vraie Kaori était droite et honnête. Toute voluptueuse et sensuelle qu'elle fût, elle ne possédait pas le charme ingénu de celle qui avait pour la première fois fait battre son cœur. Il la laissa néanmoins se blottir dans ses bras pour pleurnicher de tout son soûl... Le corps qu'il serrait contre lui était aussi mokkori que celui de son modèle ! S'il descendait lentement ses mains le long de cette chute de reins étourdissante, elle ne lui en tiendrait sûrement pas rigueur. Cette résolution fut bouleversée quand il sentit qu'on lui malaxait tendrement les fesses... Cette Kaori là était par trop perturbante !

\- Oh, bonjour Kazue ! s'écria Ryô.

Si la manœuvre était grossière, elle eut l'effet escompté. Mick repoussa aussitôt la demoiselle aux doigts agiles.

\- On devrait retourner voir cet antiquaire ! déclara Kaori. Je ne veux pas que cette copie perverse de moi reste plus longtemps...

\- Je peux m'en aller ! Vous êtes tous odieux ! Je suis sûre que je me débrouillerai très bien sans vous !

\- En faisant le trottoir, je suppose !

\- Petite bécasse, si tu avais un minimum de séduction, tu saurais qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut d'un homme sans rien lui donner !

\- Tu avais plutôt l'air de « donner » tout à l'heure !

\- Jalouse ?

\- Arrêtez toutes les deux ! tonna Ryô. Bon sang, une Kaori, c'est déjà difficile à supporter mais deux... On doit retrouver ce fichu miroir...

\- En attendant, comment vas-tu justifier la présence de ce sosie chez toi ? interrogea Mick. Il faudrait une explication crédible à cette ressemblance. En jouant sur ses vêtements et sa coiffure, on pourrait la rendre assez différente pour qu'elle passe pour une cousine proche.

\- Evidemment, je suis bien plus sexy que ce garçon manqué !

\- Bof ! grommela Ryô. Vous êtes aussi peu attirantes l'une que l'autre mais Mick a raison. Et nous devons aussi te trouver un prénom. Iroak, c'est un peu trop étrange.

\- Que dirais-tu de Maiko ? Ça s'accorderait parfaitement avec cette jolie chemise, proposa l'Américain en désignant le vêtement de lin recouvrant la jeune femme.

Kaori réprima un sourire. Bien que le japonais ne fût pas sa langue maternelle, Mick le maîtrisait parfaitement et elle était sure qu'il avait choisi ce nom en référence aux apprenties geishas… même si cette chose tenait plus de la putain que de l'hétaïre.

\- Maiko Makimura, ce sera parfait, répondit le double. A part vous, personne ne sait que Hideyuki n'était pas vraiment mon frère...

Les yeux de Kaori s'obscurcirent aussitôt. Ses traits se figèrent et on aurait cru que le sang n'irriguait plus son visage tant il était blême. Les deux hommes avaient souvent subi les colères de ce tempérament impétueux mais ils n'avaient encore jamais ressenti cette fureur glaciale émaner d'elle. A cet instant, il était clair qu'elle aurait été capable d'anéantir cet affreux sosie.

\- Il n'était pas _ton_ frère, il était le _mien_ ! Et ne t'avise jamais de prétendre le contraire !

Maiko poussa un long soupir de dédain avant d'étirer voluptueusement ses longues jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chatouilleuse quand il s'agit de « notre grand frère » ?

\- Ne parle plus de ça, Maiko ! répliqua sèchement Ryô. Et va t'habiller, on retourne chez l'antiquaire !


	4. Le miroir tantrique

Kaori se mordait les lèvres pour contenir la bordée de jurons qui menaçaient de s'en échapper. Cette chose était insupportable ! Elle avait déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire accepter une tenue à peu près décente. La perversion de cette copie était telle que ce jean et ce tee-shirt, qui étaient sages sur elle, devenaient provocants sur cette vipère lubrique.

Bon sang elle ne savait pas marcher sans rouler des fesses ! C'était comme si elle mettait dessus un écriteau lumineux avec inscrit : « Prenez-moi ! » Et le pire, c'était qu'il y avait des amateurs ! Les hommes bavaient littéralement sur son passage. On aurait dit que les rues s'étaient remplies de Ryô dans ses pires moments… Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son corps pût provoquer de telles manifestations libidineuses. D'habitude elle passait inaperçue. Suffisait-il de tortiller le popotin pour attirer les hommes ? Ils n'étaient décidément que des mâles en rut !

Un seul paraissait indifférent au chaloupé de Maiko. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, Ryô avait l'air de n'éprouver que de la répugnance pour cette créature… Était-ce parce que son corps n'éveillait pas le moindre intérêt chez ce pervers patenté ? se demandait-elle tristement.

Effectivement, Maiko le dégoûtait. S'il n'avait rien contre les femmes faciles, bien au contraire, cette allumeuse avait le visage de l'innocence… Pendant longtemps, il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui à part son arme. Pas de nom, pas d'identité, encore moins une famille. Puis, une nuit de mars, il avait hérité d'un trésor… un être au cœur si pur qu'il osait à peine l'effleurer. Mille fois, il avait voulu l'éloigner de lui et mille fois, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Un tel trésor, on ne pouvait s'en séparer… Alors même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, la vision d'une Kaori pervertie lui était insupportable. Ce succube au visage d'ange était une insulte à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, de plus sacré.

Il se tourna vers Kaori. Il avait besoin de la regarder, de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours la même… et son cœur se réchauffa aussitôt. Ses traits étaient tendus à l'extrême, ses joues étaient cramoisies et il pouvait presque voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses narines. Face à son double, elle était semblable à un taureau devant une cape rouge. Elle avait une folle envie de se ruer sur Maiko pour l'exterminer… Elle était si adorable dans sa fureur. Oh bien sûr, elle avait tout d'un démon de l'enfer quand elle s'énervait ! Cependant pour Ryô, ce n'était que l'expression de son tempérament ardent. Elle était entière que se fût dans la colère ou dans l'amour… Dans un sursaut de tendresse, il passa le bras autour de son épaule. Elle releva la tête avec étonnement et quand un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, le nettoyeur sentit une bouffée d'amour le submerger.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'aura sombre juste à côté d'eux… puis ses yeux noirs se plantèrent dans ceux de Maiko. Il ne la laisserait jamais faire du mal à Kaori.

* * *

A l'instant où ils passèrent la porte de la boutique, le jeune brocanteur blêmit et il s'écria aussitôt :

\- Grand-mère Satya ! Ce sont les clients qui ont cassé le miroir !

Le nettoyeur poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Vu la réaction du vendeur, sa grand-mère connaissait les désastreux effets du miroir brisé et peut-être le moyen de les conjurer.

Une vieille femme sortit de la réserve. Ses traits bien qu'asiatiques n'étaient pas spécifiquement nippons et, en se remémorant son prénom, Ryô se dit qu'elle devait avoir des origines indiennes. Des rides profondes marquaient sa peau brunie, cependant la vitalité de son regard la faisait paraître plus jeune. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut la puissance de son aura. Il émanait d'elle une force et une sagesse peu commune.

\- Je suppose que vous avez eu des soucis depuis hier, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Après une description des dits « soucis », laborieuse de par les disputes des deux Kaori, la dénommée Satya demeura un long moment silencieuse puis elle alla chercher le miroir brisé.

\- Ce miroir a été forgé il y a deux siècles en Inde par un artisan de Vârânasî. Cet homme était également un maître tantrique (1) et il a gravé sur le pourtour un mantra (2) en sanskrit védique (3). Il prétendait que ce mantra était extrêmement puissant et ne devait être prononcé que lors de l'union mystique de deux êtres complémentaires.

\- Excusez-moi, l'interrompit poliment l'Américain, mais tout ceci est bien obscur et n'explique pas pourquoi ce double inversé est apparu.

\- Ne soyez pas si impatient, jeune Européen ! Cet univers est complexe et il vous faut du temps pour l'appréhender… Comme vous le savez peut-être, la force d'un mantra réside dans sa capacité harmonique. Sa résonance harmonise les différents chakras (4) pour unifier l'être. Il est pour le moins surprenant qu'un mantra montre son pouvoir sans avoir été énoncé… Même si en l'occurrence, ici, il a plutôt fragmenté l'âme de cette demoiselle plutôt que de l'unir.

\- Sauf votre respect, madame, ce miroir ne m'a pas fragmentée ! Cette créature n'a rien à voir avec moi !

\- Mademoiselle, votre contraire fait partie de vous, reprit la vieille métisse. La dualité est la composante intrinsèque de chaque chose en ce monde. Comme le représente bien le yin et le yang chinois, la lumière contient une part d'obscurité et l'obscurité sa part de lumière… et l'un et l'autre sont complémentaires… Or je crois que vous n'avez laissé aucune place dans votre vie pour cette part d'ombre et que c'est pourquoi le miroir l'a en quelque sorte matérialisée.

\- C'est impossible ! s'écria Kaori. Je n'ai rien de commun avec cette chose ! Je ne suis pas une nymphomane sautant sur tous les mâles !

\- Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de tel. Vous êtes une jeune femme pure et vous possédez un des cœurs des plus intenses qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il émane de lui une lumière si puissante qu'elle éclaire les deux hommes qui vous accompagnent… Cependant, je sens aussi qu'il mobilise toute votre énergie vitale, il l'emprisonne même.

\- Depuis quand avoir un cœur d'or est-il un défaut ? répliqua Mick exprimant à haute voix l'indignation de Ryô.

\- L'amour n'est pas qu'une affaire de cœur, mon ami. L'amour fait vibrer le corps tout entier… Dans votre cas mademoiselle, c'est la base de votre corps qui semble être en sommeil. Votre Mālādhāra, le chakra « racine » situé au niveau de votre périnée, et votre Svādhiṣṭhāna, qu'on appelle aussi « Hara » qui est juste en dessous du nombril, irradient à peine… tandis que chez votre double, ils sont hypertrophiés. Ces chakras sont ceux de l'énergie sexuelle et votre lien à vos racines. J'ai l'impression que vous avez manqué de modèles féminins dans votre lignée et cela occasionne chez vous un manque de confiance en votre féminité… Ainsi vous vous imposez un ascétisme qui atrophie votre Hara. Or ces énergies sont indispensables à votre équilibre !

\- Cette leçon est passionnante mais très sincèrement, avant de s'occuper des chakras de Kaori, débarrassez-nous de ce double ! S'il faut dire cette formule tantrique, allons-y ! S'il faut réparer le miroir, faites-le ! Mais qu'on en finisse !

\- Vous êtes aussi nerveux que votre collègue américain, jeune homme ! déclara Satya sans paraître le moins du monde impressionnée par le regard noir du nettoyeur. Quoique dans votre cas, je discerne une pointe de culpabilité… Il ne servirait à rien de réparer le miroir. Le verre n'a en lui-même aucun pouvoir. D'ailleurs il n'était pas sur le miroir à l'origine, il a été rajouté car le métal s'oxydait. C'est le bruit de la brisure qui a occasionné vos problèmes… Quant au mantra, vous pouvez le répéter autant de fois que vous le voulez, tant que votre amie n'aura pas réussi à régénérer son corps, son double continuera d'exister.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que tant que je ne me jetterai pas à la tête des hommes, cette chose ne disparaîtra pas ? balbutia une Kaori arborant depuis quelques minutes une jolie teinte coquelicot.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous conseiller de courir après tout ce qui porte un pantalon ! Je vous dis juste d'aimer de tout votre corps ! Pour nous autres femmes, l'amour a un mouvement descendant. Il naît dans l'Anāhata, le chakra du cœur, et lors de l'acte sexuel, il descend pour revitaliser les chakras inférieurs, le Maṇipūra, le Svādhiṣṭhāna et le Mūlādhāra… Chez l'homme au contraire, l'amour commence par faire vibrer les chakras inférieurs, le Mūlādhāra et surtout le Svādhiṣṭhāna qui est le siège de l'énergie sexuelle. Quand il trouve son ancrage dans le corps de son amante, son énergie vitale remonte vers le cœur voire même plus haut… L'homme et la femme sont deux êtres complémentaires. Sans l'autre, ils demeurent incomplets. C'est quand leurs corps se mêlent qu'ils parviennent à former le Un, l'être complet… C'est pour cela que pour nous autres, la sexualité est un acte sacré et l'orgasme la voie royale de la transcendance. Un orgasme partagé, dans un acte d'union des âmes comme des corps, harmonise les énergies des amants et régénère leurs âmes.

\- Une religion qui fait l'apologie de l'orgasme, je trouve ça plutôt sympathique, reprit Mick, mais j'ai du mal à saisir ce que ça implique pour Kaori. Concrètement, que doit-elle faire pour que son double disparaisse ?

\- Je pensais que c'était clair, répondit la vieille antiquaire avec un léger sourire. Elle doit faire l'amour avec l'homme que son cœur a choisi.

* * *

(1) Le tantrisme est un courant de l'hindouisme apparu en Inde au Vème siècle, repris également par le bouddhisme. Il perçoit l'extase amoureuse comme un moyen de communion avec l'univers.

(2) Le mantra est une formule condensée formée d'une série de sons répétés de nombreuses fois suivant un certain rythme, utilisée dans l'hindouisme et dans le bouddhisme.

(3) Sanskrit védique : Langue des premiers textes de l'hindouisme.

(4) Selon diverses traditions extrême-orientales, que ce soit l'hindouisme, le bouddhisme (notamment ses écoles au Japon) ainsi que le yoga ou la médecine chinoise, le corps humain est constitué de sept centres d'énergie appelés chakras : le Mūlādhāra ou « chakra de la racine » au niveau du périnée ; le Svādhiṣṭhāna ou Hara, centre d'énergie juste en dessous du nombril ; le Maṇipūra au niveau du Plexus solaire ; le Anāhata ou « chakra du cœur » ; le Viśuddha ou « chakra de la gorge » ; le Ājñā ou « Troisième Œil » entre les deux yeux et enfin le Sahasrāra ou « chakra couronne » au niveau de la fontanelle.


	5. Des âmes liées

Kaori avançait à grandes foulées dans la rue. Son visage était si rouge qu'il semblait congestionné et elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle colère que les passants s'écartaient sur son passage. Quelques mètres derrière elle, Ryô, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, marchait d'un pas faussement nonchalant. Entre eux, un Américain couvert d'ecchymoses claudiquait tout en gardant un œil sur la vamp qui ondulait à ses côtés. Bon sang, Kaori ne l'avait pas raté ! Il n'avait encore jamais reçu de massue si destructrice ! Il savait que la jeune femme s'y entendait pour muer sa gêne en colère mais il n'avait pas supposé que ce serait si violent…

Après que la vieille métisse leur eut révélé le moyen de faire disparaître ce double encombrant, un silence suffoquant s'était abattu sur le couple de nettoyeurs. Kaori était devenue écarlate et de la fumée avait paru s'échapper de son crâne. Elle ressemblait alors beaucoup à Umibozu mais en bien plus sexy. Quant à Ryô, il s'était figé sur place et, à l'inverse de sa partenaire, était blanc comme un linge. Un peu plus loin, Maiko assommée par ce fracas tantrique était à moitié endormie sur un fauteuil. Mick avait pressenti que ce malaise s'éterniserait s'il n'agissait pas. Il s'était donc levé et avait sauté sur Kaori. Ses vêtements s'étaient éparpillés dans la pièce tandis qu'il volait vers la jeune femme en hurlant : « Mon amour, viens que nous harmonisions nos chakras ! » Il avait aussitôt été fauché par une massue si monstrueuse qu'elle l'avait projeté à l'autre bout de la boutique. Les murs avaient vibré et maints bibelots s'étaient renversés.

« Bon dieu, Kaori, tu es pire qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! s'était écrié Ryô en empoignant sa partenaire. Sortons d'ici avant que tu ne provoques une nouvelle catastrophe ! »

L'argument était une pure dérobade et personne n'en avait été dupe. Si Satya ne les avait pas arrêtés, elle leur avait néanmoins donné une dernière recommandation : « Veillez à votre double ! Elle ne vous est certes pas sympathique mais vos énergies sont intimement liées. S'il arrivait malheur à l'une de vous deux, aucune n'y survivait. »

Assurer la sécurité de deux Kaori dont une nymphomane ne serait pas une sinécure. Si ces deux idiots ne s'échinaient pas à nier leur attirance mutuelle, ils n'en seraient pas là ! pesta Mick. Ces Japonais étaient bien compliqués ! Ils s'aimaient et habitaient ensemble depuis près de sept ans, pourquoi diable étaient-ils incapables de consommer cet amour ?

\- Tu devrais lui parler ! dit-il en s'approchant de Ryô.

\- De quoi ? grommela le nettoyeur. Des divagations d'une vieille prêtresse férue de tantrisme ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à vivre éternellement avec la copie perverse de Kaori ?

\- Ne parle pas de malheur !

\- Alors c'est simple : tu attrapes Kaori, tu l'entraînes dans ta chambre et tu lui fais l'amour !

Faire l'amour à Kaori ! Cet imbécile américain évoquait cela comme si c'était le dernier remède anti-gueule-de-bois. Il s'agissait de sa partenaire ! La précieuse petite sœur de Makimura ! Un joyau d'innocence ! Une femme si pure qu'il osait à peine la toucher… Il s'interdisait même de la désirer alors lui faire l'amour… Non, c'était impossible ! Et surtout pas dans ces circonstances ! Un coït thérapeutique, avait-on jamais entendu traitement plus absurde ? Encore qu'il se serait agi de soigner une Miss Mokkori, en brave étalon, il se serait dévoué, mais ce garçon manqué sans forme… Le souvenir de la jeune femme tout juste vêtue de dessous sexys l'assaillit… Ce matin, il s'en était fallu de peu… Il imagina furtivement une Kaori ondulant sur lui… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il secoua vivement la tête. S'il avait été seul, il se serait donné des coups de poing. Kaori était un fruit interdit ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'y goûter !

\- Arrête de raconter des horreurs ! s'écria-t-il tant pour Mick que pour ses pensées indécentes.

Kaori tressaillit. En dépit de son embarras, elle avait entendu la discussion entre Mick et son partenaire. _Une horreur !_ L'idée de lui faire l'amour était donc répugnante. Etait-elle donc si hideuse à ses yeux ? Comme à son habitude, elle étouffa son chagrin dans une rage vengeresse.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi, espèce de dégénéré ? hurla-t-elle. Je préfère encore supporter cette photocopie nymphomane que de te laisser poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi !

Et elle ponctua son dernier mot du fracas d'une massue écrasant l'odieux individu.

\- Tu vois, gémit-il à l'adresse de Mick, de sa prison de bois. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas l'approcher.

Tandis qu'il aidait son stupide ami à se relever, Mick réalisa qu'avec cette agitation, Maiko avait disparu… Il poussa un long soupir. Il avait été bien avisé de glisser un émetteur dans la poche de son jean. Il fallait juste la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se déshabille !

* * *

Il avançait à pas feutrés. Le corps tendu, il demeurait vigilant, distinguant les sons les plus infimes dans les ténèbres. L'exercice était des plus ardus dans ces rues passantes, d'autant qu'_ils_ étaient des experts pour dissimuler leur présence et pouvaient surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Heureusement, ses sens étaient bien plus aiguisés que ceux de ces abrutis ! Jamais ils ne le surprendraient revenant du supermarché en poussant le petit caddie de Miki ! Jamais il n'offrirait un tel fou-rire à ces deux énergumènes !

Le bruit caractéristique d'une massue parvint soudain à ses oreilles. Ils n'étaient pas loin ! Il entama une retraite stratégique vers une petite ruelle quand il perçut une aura étrange s'approchant résolument de lui… C'était sans nul doute une femme, jeune de surcroît, et quelque chose en elle rappelait Kaori. Il n'aurait su dire quoi… Peut-être son parfum bien qu'il fût plus entêtant que celui de la nettoyeuse… Non, c'était autre chose… C'était comme si cette aura avait la même harmonique que celle de Kaori. Cependant son chant était bien différent. Derrière ses attitudes de harpie, l'assistante de Ryô n'était qu'amour et bonté, tandis que l'aura de cette femme était un appel à la débauche.

\- Vous êtes monsieur Umibozu ? fit-elle timidement.

Même sa voix était semblable à celle de Kaori ! C'était des plus troublants !

\- Ma cousine Kaori m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je m'appelle Maiko et j'arrive de Kyoto. Je dois rejoindre ma cousine chez elle mais je me suis égarée. Pourriez-vous m'y accompagner, monsieur Umibozu ?

Il ne pouvait guère refuser une demande aussi simple pourtant cette cousine le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était trop mielleuse pour être honnête.

\- Je dépose les courses au café et je vous conduis, répondit-il avec sa froideur coutumière.

\- Oh, vous êtes adorable ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Le géant s'empourpra instantanément.

\- Vous avez chaud ? demanda-t-elle ingénument, en passant ses mains sur le crâne, si chaud qu'il fumait légèrement, du malheureux Umibozu.

\- A… Arrêtez… de… balbutia-t-il au bord de l'apoplexie.

Maiko le libéra en réprimant un éclat de rire. L'éléphant était si maladivement timide que s'en était irrésistible. Il devait pourtant passer outre sa pudeur dans l'intimité. Miki semblait très satisfaite de sa vie de couple… Les plus coincés se révélaient souvent les plus chauds, se dit-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Et une étreinte sauvage avec un colosse pareil, ça valait certainement le détour !

\- Excusez-moi… Vous me rendez un tel service ! J'étais tellement perdue !... Laissez-moi vous aider à tirer ce lourd chariot ! ajouta-t-elle en glissant ses doigts sur la large paume de l'ancien mercenaire.

Il se dégagea aussitôt. Cette fille lui faisait du rentre dedans ! Elle dégageait une énergie sexuelle à lui donner le vertige. Comment diable allait-il s'en dépêtrer ? Il avait été un soldat intrépide. Il était devenu le meilleur nettoyeur du Japon quoi que pussent prétendre quelques imbéciles. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter un bataillon entier armé jusqu'aux dents… Mais il était désarmé face à cette femelle en chaleur. Il n'y avait donc qu'une issue : la fuite. Il prit ses jambes à son cou… Pour son malheur, elle était vive comme une lionne. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle avait enserré sa taille de ses bras arachnéens.

Le pauvre homme était tétanisé. Il ne savait comment échapper à cette mante religieuse. Ses griffes saisissaient déjà la boucle de sa ceinture… Il était perdu… Miki… Où était sa douce Miki ?...

\- Vous êtes si viril, monsieur Falcon, souffla-t-elle.

Quand elle se colla à ses fesses, son cerveau bouillant lui offrit la seule échappatoire possible, il se court-circuita littéralement. Une seconde plus tard, il s'écroulait inanimé sur le trottoir.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Encore Mick et l'autre corniaud, je comprenais, mais Tête de Poulpe ! Tu te jettes sur tout ce qui porte un pantalon sans le moindre discernement !

Appuyé contre le mur adjacent, Ryô contemplait ce désastre d'un air blasé.

\- Ne serait-ce pas une pointe de jalousie que je discerne dans ta voix ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt du dégoût !

\- C'est amusant de la part de quelqu'un qui se jette comme un sauvage sur toutes les femmes, railla-t-elle.

\- Toutes sauf toi !

\- Oh non, toutes sauf _elle_ !... Sinon, comment expliquer, qu'en dépit de la gêne que j'occasionne, tu ne sois pas déjà en train d'harmoniser ses chakras, comme le dit si joliment Mick ? Tu as préféré le laisser s'en charger ?

Si la vie de Kaori n'avait pas été liée à celle de cette immondice, il l'aurait sans remords écrabouillée contre un mur. Les mâchoires serrées, il emprisonna son poignet et la tira dans la rue.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à Kaori parce que tu es incapable de contrôler ta libido ! On rentre !

Faisant fi de ses protestations, il la traîna jusqu'à chez eux.


	6. Visite nocturne

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de jérémiades en tout genre, Maiko avait fini par se calmer et s'était résolue à dormir. Elle avait sans doute plus envie de sortir draguer les hommes, voire même de rendre une visite nocturne à Ryô, mais c'était sans compter sur ses talents de nettoyeuse ! se dit Kaori avec satisfaction. Tandis que Ryô était parti à la recherche de cette femelle en chaleur, elle avait truffé l'appartement de pièges. La chambre d'amis était devenue une véritable prison. Si son double pervers tentait de sortir de quelque manière que ce fût, elle se ferait écraser par les pires projectiles. Cette chose n'ayant certainement pas la résistance physique de son invulnérable partenaire, Kaori avait opté pour des pièges moins meurtriers : peintures fluorescentes, sauces odorantes et diverses denrées alimentaires… Des pièges indolores mais néanmoins redoutables pour le sex-appeal ! Maiko était presque aussi frivole qu'obsédée, elle n'irait pas draguer recouverte de sauce et de nourriture.

Kaori se pelotonna sous la couette. Elle peinait à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de Satya tournaient dans sa tête. Son double serait l'émanation de ses désirs refoulés… Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Cette folle avait même essayé de violer ce pauvre Umi ! C'était impossible qu'elle ait même un dixième de cette perversion ! Même un centième !

Cette hindoue s'était fourvoyée, c'était certain ! D'ailleurs avait-on jamais entendu remède si incongru. Elle devait « faire l'amour avec l'homme que son cœur avait choisi. » A cette pensée, ses joues s'enflammèrent… Faire l'amour avec Ryô… C'était de la pure science-fiction ! Certes un double dépravé d'elle-même n'était guère plus réaliste mais tout de même… Si elle s'était déjà imaginée en couple avec son partenaire, sa timidité l'avait empêchée d'imaginer aller au-delà de quelques baisers. D'autant que Ryô lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle était la seule femme avec laquelle il n'avait pas envie de tirer un coup. Il avait été plus que clair sur l'indifférence de son mokkori à son égard… Et d'ailleurs c'était tant mieux ! Qui voudrait de ce tubercule monstrueux ? Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller afin d'effacer les images obscènes qui surgissaient de son esprit fatigué. Elle avait besoin de dormir !

* * *

Il avait essayé de se changer les idées dans ses cabarets habituels, mais ni le saké ni les ravissantes hôtesses n'étaient parvenues à le dérider. En temps normal, il avait déjà du mal à ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa partenaire, alors maintenant qu'il devait assurer la sécurité de son insupportable copie, il n'était pas prêt de se détendre. A la seule évocation de Maiko, ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Comment diable allait-il se tirer de cet imbroglio ?

Il se leva et attrapa son manteau. Il était bien trop nerveux pour s'amuser !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il pénétrait dans l'appartement. Il percevait bien deux auras, si semblables et pourtant si différentes… Il se déshabilla rapidement et s'écroula sur son lit. S'il pouvait se réveiller demain et que toute cette aventure n'ait été qu'un rêve… Peut-être aurait-il dû garder un caleçon pour la nuit. Bien que Maiko fût bien enfermée, il demeurait sur ses gardes. Cette nymphomane était capable d'attenter à sa vertu !

La poignée de la porte grinça légèrement. Ses doigts serrèrent le drap avant de voir apparaître son assistante rougissante dans son éternel pyjama jaune.

\- Excuse-moi, balbutia-t-elle toute embarrassée. J'aurais dû frapper mais j'avais peur que tu sois déjà endormi.

\- Ça a été ce soir avec l'_autre_ ?

\- Oui, elle n'est pas prête de sortir ! Dommage qu'il faille la nourrir, je l'aurais bien laissée pourrir dans la chambre !

\- Moi aussi, approuva Ryô.

La jeune femme s'assit timidement au pied du lit et, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux, elle reprit :

\- Tu as repensé à ce qu'avait dit l'antiquaire ?

Le nettoyeur tressaillit et examina sa partenaire avec une attention mêlée de gêne. Elle n'osait le regarder et tortillait ses doigts d'une façon charmante. Il soupira. Il savait qu'ils devraient aborder ce sujet toutefois il avait espéré que ce fût le plus tard possible. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire l'amour comme ça. Elle était si pure, elle méritait le meilleur, surtout pour sa première fois. Bien qu'il fût sans conteste le meilleur des amants, il n'était pas digne de cet ange d'innocence et de bonté. Il imaginait déjà le fantôme de Makimura lui lançant les pires imprécations s'il osait ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur sa chaste petite sœur.

Comme à son accoutumée, il tenta de s'en tirer par une pirouette :

\- Quand elle a parlé de ton manque de féminité ? Enfin Kaori, tu tiens plus du travelo que de la bombe anatomique, ce n'est pas une nouveauté !

A sa grande surprise, elle ne l'extermina pas sur le champ. Elle détourna davantage la tête et il lui sembla apercevoir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux… Comme il se haïssait dans ces moments-là !

\- Je te dégoûte tant que cela ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Qu'au contraire elle était adorable, touchante, bouleversante ? Qu'il l'aimait plus que son âme mais qu'il n'était pas digne de poser ses lèvres sur son corps virginal ? D'ordinaire, il parvenait à attiser une colère prompte à éteindre les élans de son corps. S'il savait qu'il la blessait par ce dénigrement perpétuel et injuste, elle avait toujours été trop fière pour lui laisser voir sa souffrance. Affronter sa fureur était plus aisé que de faire face à sa peine… Et s'il était honnête, pour une fois ? S'il cessait de la malmener ?

Il cherchait les mots qui exprimeraient son amour et sa tendresse mais ils ne venaient pas. Il avait dit tant de sottises qu'elle douterait de la vérité. Elle penserait qu'il se moquait encore d'elle… Oh et puis après tout, les mots n'étaient pas son fort ! Il était un homme d'action ! Il saisit son poignet et l'attira contre lui. En évitant de trop songer aux conséquences, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de sa partenaire.

Il embrassait Kaori… Il était en train d'embrasser Kaori… Il n'y avait plus de glace entre eux... pas d'ennemi pour les interrompre… l'immeuble n'allait pas exploser… Il l'embrassait… Etrangement, son émotion était moindre que lors de leur baiser à travers la vitre… Certes ce jour-là, l'instinct de survie de l'espèce ou la peur de la mort avaient fait éclater leurs émotions, cependant autre chose manquait… C'était comme s'il embrassait n'importe quelle femme ramassée dans un bar… Il aurait cru qu'avec la femme aimée ce serait différent… Il se figea d'horreur… Elle avait osé !

\- Maiko ! cracha-t-il en la repoussant avec dégoût.

Une moue désappointée se dessina sur les lèvres gonflées de l'usurpatrice démasquée.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, si tu arrives à nous distinguer d'un simple baiser, c'est que tu es sérieusement accro à cette coincée ! ironisa-t-elle.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à sortir de ta chambre ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Vous êtes stupides ou vous le faites exprès ? Les pièges de Kaori ne peuvent pas m'arrêter, car aussi déplaisant que ça puisse être pour toi, je suis Kaori.

\- Tu n'es pas Kaori ! Tu n'es qu'une chose répugnante avec son visage !

Jamais Ryô n'avait ressenti une telle haine pour une femme auparavant. Elle se révélait aussi fourbe que dépravée. Elle avait joué la Kaori fragile et meurtrie pour le séduire. Elle n'avait aucun respect pour rien ! Elle s'était jouée de leurs sentiments !

\- En tous cas, tu t'y es laissé prendre ! Je faisais une Kaori plutôt crédible avec mes yeux baissés et mes petites rougeurs !

\- Fiche le camp !

Il se leva vivement du lit, il se moquait d'être nu devant elle, il ne supportait plus la proximité de cette créature. S'il sentait encore son souffle sur lui, il ne répondait plus de rien.

\- Allons, ne t'énerve pas ! Je ne t'ai pas violé que je sache ! C'est toi qui m'as embrassée !

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi !

\- Oui, tu croyais que c'était Kaori. La seule femme pour laquelle tu ne peux, soi-disant, pas faire mokkori !

\- Je ne fais pas mokkori !

\- Tu n'étais pas loin ! Et puis, tu as déjà eu envie d'elle ! J'ai ses souvenirs, ne l'oublie pas ! Si elle est assez cruche pour croire tes mensonges, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Tu as envie d'elle, donc tu as envie de moi !

\- Tu es arrogante, en plus de tout !

\- Non, pragmatique ! Tu l'aimes et tu as envie d'elle ! Seulement, tu es l'étalon de Shinjuku ! L'homme aux mille femmes ! Tu aimes trop le sexe et les femmes pour te passer la corde au cou, alors tu te refuses à la faire tienne ! Tu sais que si tu couches avec Kaori, tu ne pourras plus reculer !... Je t'offre une opportunité unique ! Tu peux posséder le corps de la femme que tu aimes sans le moindre engagement ! Tu peux coucher avec Kaori sans qu'elle n'en sache rien ! C'est encore mieux qu'une perte de mémoire !

\- Tu n'es pas Kaori, répéta-t-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

\- Pour toi, je saurai faire illusion ! susurra-t-elle en déboutonnant le haut de son pyjama, découvrant la naissance d'un sein d'une rondeur exquise. Comme tu as pu le constater, je sais être timide et délicate.

Le nettoyeur la saisit par les épaules et la darda d'un regard à faire frémir le plus endurci des malfrats :

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je te préviens, si je ne peux pas te tuer, je peux te faire mal au point que tu regrettes ton miroir !

\- Tu frapperais une femme ? répondit-elle d'une voix moins assurée.

\- Tu n'es pas une femme, tu n'es qu'une chose sortie d'un vieux miroir !

Il n'était plus simplement Ryô Saeba face à une femme trop entreprenante, il était le redoutable City Hunter devant un ennemi. Elle n'en tirerait rien de bon, ce soir, songea Maiko avec philosophie. Pour l'heure, elle s'inclinait mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sa proposition allait faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Ryô. Elle ne serait pas là éternellement et il n'était pas question qu'elle disparaisse sans avoir eu cet homme !

Absorbés par ce singulier duel, ils n'avaient pas perçu la présence d'une troisième personne derrière la porte.


	7. Une part de moi ?

Alanguie sur les draps blancs, elle dormait paisiblement. Elle semblait si sereine, elle faisait sans doute de doux rêves. Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaori et avec sa délicatesse coutumière, elle renversa le matelas sur le sol faisant choir la dormeuse sur le parquet froid. Sans laisser à la malheureuse le temps de se reprendre, elle l'aspergea d'un liquide jaunâtre, huileux et légèrement nauséabond.

\- Bonjour Maiko ! claironna-t-elle joyeusement. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit !

\- Non mais tu es malade ! hurla la jeune femme en essuyant son visage dégoulinant d'huile. C'est quoi cette horreur ?

\- Oh ça ? Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais un petit soin du visage. C'est une huile très riche en oméga-3, en vitamine A et D. Cela rafraîchira ton teint après ta courte nuit et, en plus, cette huile te convient très bien. Elle est obtenue à partir du foie des morues !

\- Tu as un humour irrésistible ! Pas étonnant qu'aucun homme ne veuille de toi !

\- Tu ne dois guère être plus spirituelle, vu la façon dont Ryô t'a jetée de sa chambre cette nuit !

\- Ah, c'est ça qui me vaut ce délicieux réveil ! Madame ne supporte pas qu'on approche son précieux partenaire !... Comment l'as-tu su ? Tu surveillais sa chambre ? Sais-tu que tu serais plus efficace en faisant le guet dans sa chambre ? Voire même dans son lit ? Mais j'oubliais, tu n'as pas assez de cran pour t'y aventurer !

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une traînée !

\- Arrête un peu ! répliqua Maiko en toisant son double avec dédain. Tu es une grande gueule face aux petites frappes mais, quand il s'agit de sentiments, tu es la pire des froussardes ! Ne joue pas les offusquées avec moi, ce qui t'énerve, ce n'est pas que j'ai rendu une visite nocturne à Ryô, c'est que tu sois incapable de le faire !

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchants ! Tu ne suis pas une obsédée du mokkori !

\- Bien sûr ! railla le double. Allez, sois honnête, ça te rend dingue qu'en une soirée j'ai obtenu ce que tu attends depuis presque dix ans ! Il m'a embrassée ! J'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes… son bras qui enlaçait mon corps… sa peau…

Elle ne put en dire davantage. Deux mains l'empoignèrent par le col et la plaquèrent sur le sol humide. Des flammes semblaient jaillir des yeux assombris de Kaori alors qu'elle immobilisait son sosie.

\- Ne t'approche plus de lui ! tempêta-t-elle. Si tu poses encore une fois tes doigts dégoûtants sur lui, je t'extermine !

\- Tu sors tes griffes ! Je pense que Ryô aimera ton côté félin… Les hommes apprécient d'avoir une tigresse dans leur lit !

\- Ne touche plus à Ryô ! répéta la jeune femme furieuse.

\- Si tu le veux, il va falloir que tu te battes avec d'autres armes que tes massues…

\- Il ne veut pas de toi ! Tu ne l'auras jamais !

\- Il n'y a que deux éventualités, jumelle : soit Ryô cède à mes avances et m'envoie au septième ciel, soit tu te décides à bouger ton petit popotin, tu couches avec lui et là encore, Ryô sera à moi…

\- Tu dérailles, ma pauvre !

\- Tu n'as donc rien compris, répondit Maiko avec un léger sourire. Toi, c'est moi ! Je fais partie de toi ! Je n'aurais jamais pu tromper Ryô sans cela…

Les doigts de Kaori se détendirent malgré elle et elle repoussa rudement cette créature par trop déstabilisante.

\- Va te laver ! Tu es répugnante ! déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaori s'engageait dans les rues de Shinjuku. Une seule personne pouvait l'aider à y voir clair.

* * *

Satya se doutait qu'elle reviendrait. Elle sut qu'elle arrivait avant même d'entendre tinter la porte. Cette jeune Japonaise possédait une aura si singulière qu'on ne pouvait l'oublier.

\- Asseyez-vous et dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse, dit-elle avec douceur.

Comme la première fois, Kaori fut frappée par la sagesse qui émanait des yeux noirs de l'hindoue. Cette femme inspirait le respect et la confiance. Posément, elle lui conta les derniers événements.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment cette chose peut être une part de moi. Elle est fourbe, perverse et manipulatrice. Elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge… Ce n'est pas possible que je sois attirée par tous ces hommes. Ça me dégoûte de penser que j'ai peut-être un peu de cette libido en moi.

\- Ecoutez-moi, Kaori, reprit la vieille femme. Ne vous focalisez pas sur les agissements de cette créature ! Elle n'est que pure énergie sexuelle. Il lui manque l'amour, la bonté, la spiritualité… Tout ce qui vous rend si précieuse aux yeux de l'homme que vous aimez ! Oui, elle est une part de vous. Si cette énergie est la vôtre, dans le corps de votre double, rien ne la canalise, elle part dans tous les sens et se perd dans cette débauche effrénée… C'est pour cela que vous devez faire l'amour avec cet homme. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que vous vous réapproprierez cette énergie…

\- Je ne pourrais pas, murmura la nettoyeuse en fixant ses genoux serrés. Il ne voudra jamais… et s'il le fait, ce sera uniquement pour faire disparaître Maiko.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ? Votre double s'est fait passer pour vous afin de coucher avec lui, c'est donc que…

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Il a toujours dit que je l'indifférais. Il est attiré par toutes les femmes de dix-huit à trente-cinq ans sauf moi. S'il tient à moi, il ne veut pas faire l'amour avec moi… Maiko pense que c'est pour ne pas se passer la corde au cou, mais ça ne change rien.

\- Elle se trompe. J'ai vu cet homme, il vous aime de tout son cœur, c'est évident, pourtant il ne sait pas aimer de tout son corps. Son énergie sexuelle est intense et erratique. Il la brûle dans de furtives étreintes, au lieu de la laisser vibrer avec son cœur en vous aimant… Il a besoin de vous. Il ne s'agit pas de vous contraindre à des caresses mécaniques mais de vous aimer de toute votre âme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'aime de cette façon…

\- Ne pensez qu'à l'amour que vous ressentez pour lui ! Oubliez tout ce que vous croyez savoir sur lui, ses sentiments ou les femmes qu'il a pu connaître ! En amour, il est aussi novice que vous !

Kaori réprima un sourire. L'étalon de Shinjuku novice ! Cet homme quasi-priapique qui ne cessait de vanter son mokkori !... Si cette femme avait su lire en elle, elle s'était fourvoyée concernant Ryô.

\- Je ne vous parle pas de sexe mais d'acte d'amour, reprit l'hindoue, comme si elle devinait les objections de la jeune femme. Cet homme ne sait pas concilier son désir et son amour. Il ne connaît que les étreintes fugaces, il ne sait rien de la jouissance sacrée de l'acte charnel. Il vous vénère comme un ange pur et intouchable au lieu de vous honorer comme une déesse voluptueuse et charnelle.

\- Il n'a jamais paru me vénérer…

\- Le regard qu'il porte sur vous, quand il s'imagine que personne ne remarque, est sans équivoque : il vous adore. Apprenez-lui à vous adorer comme une femme de chair et de sang !

Ce que racontait Satya semblait complètement fou. Après les révélations de cette nuit, l'altercation de ce matin, ces dernières affirmations lui donnèrent le vertige. Tout son univers était chamboulé et on lui demandait d'apprendre l'amour à Ryô. Comment était-elle sensée faire ça ? Elle était la femme la plus inexpérimentée du Japon ! Elle tenait plus de la furie échevelée que de la déesse voluptueuse et charnelle !

\- Vous n'avez nul besoin d'être maître en tantra pour initier cet homme à l'extase. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, tous les deux. J'ai rencontré bien des amants et rarement j'en ai vu dont les auras s'accordent aussi bien que les vôtres. Vos Anāhata, vos chakras du cœur, vibrent la l'unisson… Vos corps sont faits pour s'unir… Ne vous posez pas de questions ! Ne songez pas à être « performante » ! Soyez juste vous même et accueillez-le en vous ! Il n'a besoin que de cela.

Sur ces paroles, Kaori prit congé de la vieille antiquaire. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, elle avait besoin de solitude. Elle erra de longues heures dans les rues jusqu'à ce que ses pas la mènent au cimetière de Shinjuku. Elle fixa la pierre sous laquelle reposait son frère, espérant obscurément y trouver la réponse à ses interrogations... Qu'aurait-il pensé de cette aventure abracadabrante ?

La nuit tomba sur Tokyo sans qu'elle s'en rendît compte.


	8. Les assauts de Maiko

Les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon, Ryô sortit de sa chambre en maugréant. Encore une mauvaise journée en perspective… Kaori n'était pas venue le réveiller ce matin. Il se serait arraché la langue plutôt que de lui avouer, cependant il adorait ses réveils musclés. Sans doute était-il un peu masochiste… Enfin pas de réveil valait toujours mieux qu'un réveil de l'autre succube ! Tant qu'elle serait là, ce serait l'enfer. Ses poings se serrèrent au souvenir de sa duperie de la nuit. Elle était presque parvenue à la tromper, cette vipère !

Il descendit les escaliers. Aucune odeur de nourriture n'émanait de la cuisine. Cette fois, c'était certain, la journée était gâchée. Il percevait une présence dans la salle de bain mais vu l'heure, c'était sûrement Maiko. Kaori était bien plus matinale. Qu'avait pu faire cette punaise pour pousser sa partenaire à sortir sans même préparer le déjeuner ? Si elle avait raconté les événements de la nuit en les accommodant à sa sauce, il l'étriperait.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouit devant cette apparition céleste. Des joues rosies par la chaleur de la douche, des cheveux humides gouttant sur des épaules nues, de bienheureuses perles d'eau glissant sur un buste étourdissant et tout aussi dévêtu… Un picotement caractéristique secoua ses reins… Il ne devait pas la regarder… Ce n'était pas Kaori ! Jamais elle ne s'exhiberait de la sorte ! C'était la copie perverse… Bon sang quels seins ! Kaori avait-elle les mêmes ou son double en possédait-elle une version améliorée ?… Non, il ne devait pas songer à vérifier ! Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front… Arrête de la fixer ! C'est le corps de Kaori ! Il n'avait pas de moindre attrait… Mais ces seins…

Il parvint à détourner les yeux. Malheureusement sa volonté vacillante guida ses prunelles vers le ventre de la délicieuse naïade… Elle n'avait pour tout vêtement qu'une culotte très échancrée en dentelle noire.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ? protesta-t-il pour masquer son trouble.

\- Désolée, je pensais que tu dormais encore, mentit-elle.

Le haussement d'épaules, accompagnant ses fausses excuses, démontrait qu'elle n'était aucunement désolée. Avec sa démarche chaloupée, elle passa devant lui révélant que la culotte déjà très affriolante était en fait un minuscule string… L'arrière valait l'avant… Les cours d'aérobic de Kaori n'avaient pas été une vaine dépense… Ces fesses… S'il les tâtait un peu… Juste histoire de s'assurer de leur fermeté… Ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements, un filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche, ouverte en un rictus stupide, et son fidèle compagnon, bien éveillé, saluait joyeusement cet adorable popotin.

Reprends-toi ! s'invectiva-t-il. C'était le corps de ta partenaire ! Pire, c'était celui du double vicieux !... Justement, ce n'était pas vraiment Kaori, lui murmurait une voix diabolique. Il pouvait la prendre sans culpabilité ! Cette cochonne voulait voir le loup, eh bien, elle allait être servie ! Il allait la mettre sur orbite !... Non… Cette créature le dégoûtait… Oui, mais ce corps… Il en ferait bien son petit-déjeuner… Mordre dans ses seins… Croquer ses fesses… Lécher sa peau… Non… Kaori ne lui pardonnerait jamais… Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?... Elle l'avait abandonné avec cette folle sans rien lui laisser à manger… Si elle avait été dans l'appartement, c'était elle qu'il aurait dévorée ! réalisa-t-il avec horreur. Cette chose allait le rendre fou !

\- Habille-toi ! cria-t-il.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si prude ? répliqua-t-elle en se retournant, une lueur amusée dans ses pupilles noisette. Ma gentille copie a eu toutes les peines du monde à te faire porter un caleçon, hors de ta chambre, et tu prends ces airs de vierge effarouchée devant moi ! Et puis, pourquoi es-tu si gêné ? Tu passes ton temps à espionner les vestiaires des femmes !

\- Justement ! s'écria le nettoyeur à bout de nerfs. J'aime les Miss Mokkori ! Je ne veux pas que tu me montres ton corps difforme dès le matin !

\- Bah ! Si ça te déplaît, regarde ailleurs ! Tu vois déjà mon affreux visage tous les jours, mon « corps difforme » ne devrait pas te traumatiser ! ironisa-t-elle. Tu vois, j'ai compris que je ne t'attirais pas ! Je ne te fais plus de propositions indécentes !

Elle avança dans le salon, saisit une des revues qui traînaient sur le canapé et revint devant l'homme frissonnant de désir et de rage mêlés.

\- Tiens ! déclara-t-elle en la lui tendant. Ces Miss Mokkori te requinqueront… Ah, tu n'en as pas besoin ! fit-elle, d'une voix faussement étonnée, en baissant la tête vers un mokkori si fringuant qu'il avait franchi la barrière du caleçon.

Alors que le rire de la jeune femme résonnait dans l'appartement, Ryô oscillait entre l'envie furieuse de lui faire avaler le magazine et le désir violent de la plaquer sur le sol, pour lui arracher le mince tissu qui ne couvrait que l'essentiel… Elle ne pouvait malmener impunément l'image de Kaori. Elle méritait un solide châtiment. Sa réputation d'étalon n'était pas surfaite ! Il la prendrait avec tant de vigueur qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas ! Il allait la…

Devant le tour déraisonnable de ses pensées, il adopta la seule conduite raisonnable en présence d'une mante religieuse… Il fonça dans la salle de bain et la verrouilla à double tour avant de bondir sous une douche glacée.

* * *

\- Espèce de dégénéré ! Tu n'as aucune limite ! Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller saluer Kaori ! Un peu de moralité, que diable ! D'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment Kaori mais c'est encore pire ! C'est une chose vicieuse ! Une mangeuse d'hommes ! Elle n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi !

Au grand désarroi de Ryô, son mokkori était assez peu sensible à ces arguments. Bien au contraire, l'idée de servir de gueuleton à Maiko l'émoustillait. Cet idiot n'avait donc pas une once de fierté ! Il se savait un homme facile mais, à ce point-là, c'était désespérant ! Il régla le mitigeur de la douche au plus froid et en aspergea son organe récalcitrant. Un spasme de douleur tordit son visage.

\- Si tu y mettais du tien, je n'en serais pas réduit à de telles extrémités ! gémit-il.

\- Tu as un problème, Ryô ? fit une voix doucereuse.

Il sursauta en découvrant la silhouette, toujours aussi dénudée de Maiko, dans la salle d'eau. D'où sortait-elle donc ? Il avait veillé à condamner les passages… Elle n'en aurait pas construit un nouveau… Autant de perversion dépassait l'entendement !

\- Sors de là ! hurla-t-il.

\- Tu parlais tout seul, je me suis inquiétée !

\- Je vais très bien ! Sors maintenant !

Bien qu'il tentât de cacher maladroitement son mokkori avec le pommeau de douche, ce dernier était bien trop petit pour dissimuler, ce qui faisait d'ordinaire la fierté de l'Etalon de Shinjuku.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te savonne le bas du dos ?

Elle le dévorait des yeux. Le pauvre étalon avait l'impression d'être une gazelle à la merci d'un prédateur… Il devait se reprendre ! Si elle était une mante religieuse, il n'était pas de ces frêles mâles dont on dévorait la tête pendant l'accouplement. Il était le chasseur et non le gibier !

\- Tant qu'à faire, je préférerais que tu me savonnes ailleurs, répondit-il d'un air entendu.

Elle le considéra avec un intérêt teinté de méfiance. Ce revirement était trop brutal, d'autant que la veille, il l'avait dupée de la sorte. Il devait être plus convaincant. Il écarta alors la pomme de douche, dévoilant son mokkori gorgé de sève… L'appétit de Maiko étouffa sa suspicion. Elle tendit la main vers l'objet de sa convoitise… Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand une poigne de fer la fit basculer dans la baignoire. Une seconde après, elle était aspergée d'eau glacée. La veille, Ryô, la prenant pour Kaori, n'avait usé du jet que pour la calmer, là il en usa sans modération, réglant l'eau au thermostat le plus froid et le jet le plus violent. S'il avait pu la noyer, il l'aurait fait.

\- Je ne sais pas auprès de qui tu as appris ces techniques de drague, mais elles sont pitoyables ! conclut-il en l'abandonnant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Maiko des plus renfrognées s'enfermait dans la chambre de Kaori. Elle avait perdu une nouvelle bataille, cependant elle n'avait pas perdu la guerre. Elle avait vu le désir enflammer les yeux de Ryô et son mokkori prêt à la satisfaire. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Elle l'aurait ! Cette pudibonde de Kaori avait préféré fuir plutôt que de relever son défi. Ryô n'avait aucune échappatoire.

En attendant, elle était frustrée. Elle n'avait pas senti d'homme en elle depuis presque vingt-quatre heures et la virilité éclatante du nettoyeur avait échauffé ses sens. Un étalon moins rétif attendait de l'autre côté de la rue. Lui ne cracherait pas sur un sosie de Kaori.

Toutefois, elle avait aussi une petite revanche à prendre sur cette bécasse pour son réveil malodorant. Cette sotte aurait une mauvaise surprise en revenant, se dit-elle en considérant un placard, empli de vêtements, tous moins gracieux les uns que les autres.

* * *

Ryô était allongé sur le canapé, à feuilleter une revue érotique, quand le double se dirigea vers la porte avec deux énormes sacs poubelle dans les mains. Elle portait une jupe minuscule et un bustier frôlant l'attentat à la pudeur. Elle s'était maquillée et avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière, se donnant un air encore sulfureux… Au moins, on pouvait difficilement la confondre avec son garçon manqué de partenaire, songea-t-il.

\- Je descends les poubelles et après, j'irai faire quelques courses, déclara-t-elle. Les vêtements de Kaori ne me conviennent pas du tout.

\- Prends ton émetteur sur toi, que je puisse te retrouver en cas de besoin !

\- Bien sûr… Je suis toujours disponible pour assouvir tes besoins ! répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

S'il n'était pas très rassuré de la savoir dehors, il respirait plus librement depuis qu'il n'était plus seul avec cette tentatrice. Il avait appris à modérer ses ardeurs face à une Kaori timide et réservée mais avec une Kaori allumeuse, c'était bien moins aisé. Il se maudissait d'être si peu farouche !


	9. Des proies pour Maiko

Ils s'étaient donné le mot, ces étalons de pacotille ! maugréait Maiko. Après Ryô Saeba en proie à une crise de pudibonderie, voilà que Mick Angel était absent ! N'y avait-il donc aucun homme digne de ce nom dans Shinjuku ? Pour la peine, elle allait s'occuper de la garde-robe de l'autre coincée ! Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de la benne à ordures, qui avait emporté toutes les frusques de son pudibond sosie.

Elle trouva son bonheur une heure plus tard, au cœur des quartiers chauds. Elle pénétra dans une boutique, dont l'enseigne en lettres rouges affichait « La tigresse dominatrice ». Et ce nom gracieux tenait ses promesses. Entre les combinaisons en cuir, les corsets en vinyle, les cuissardes et les strings en latex, elle avait de quoi remplir les placards de Kaori. Il y avait même toute une panoplie de fouets et de martinets pour remplacer les massues dont elle avait scié les manches. Pour aimer autant cette brute, Ryô devait apprécier le style sado-maso. Il allait être servi ! Pour ne rien gâcher, le vendeur était charmant. Elle allait lui demander de l'aider pour essayer ce joli body seins nus en résille noir.

Une demi-heure après, Maiko ressortait avec de nombreux paquets, délestée de quelques milliers de yens, « empruntés » aux nettoyeurs, et un désappointement supplémentaire au cœur. Bon sang, mais où étaient les hommes ? On les avait expédiés dans une autre dimension ? Elle n'avait peut-être plus que quelques heures devant elle et elle ne trouvait aucun mâle digne de ce nom ! Umibozu s'évanouissait, Ryô jouait les coincés, Mick disparaissait et voilà que ce beau vendeur était gay ! Elle était maudite !

Elle marchait en pestant, quand elle manqua de heurter une personne bien connue.

\- Kaori ? C'est bien toi ?

Saeko la dévisageait avec incrédulité. Si elle reconnaissait le visage de la nettoyeuse, sa coiffure, ses vêtements, sa démarche lui étaient inconnus… Quand Kaori avait-elle adopté cette allure incendiaire ? Cette fille aurait pu faire tourner les hommes en bourrique si elle l'avait souhaité… et tout particulièrement un homme qui demeurait rarement insensible devant un déhanché féminin.

\- Tu es magnifique ! C'est pour Ryô que tu as mis des vêtements si sexy ?

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un air entendu, s'attendant à une dénégation gênée de la jeune femme. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre répondre sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Oui, je voudrais faire avancer les choses entre nous. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui fasse de l'effet.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Tu es craquante !

\- Je voulais acheter quelques sous-vêtements, poursuivit-elle, avec un embarras habilement feint. Il aime tellement les dessous affriolants…

Saeko sourit. Kaori s'était enfin décidée à séduire son partenaire et le moins qu'elle puisse faire était de l'aider… Au moins ainsi, elle était sûre de solder sa dette auprès de Ryô.

\- Viens, je connais le magasin idéal ! On trouvera ce qu'il te faut pour faire craquer cet idiot !

* * *

Saeko avait sans conteste un goût très sûr. Cette boutique proposait une lingerie à l'érotisme subtil mêlant une sensualité brûlante à une élégance certaine. L'inspectrice en était sûrement cliente. Cela s'accordait à merveille avec son style élégant empreint de volupté.

Plus Maiko l'observait, moins elle s'étonnait que Ryô se transformât en parfait abruti, dès que Saeko était à proximité. Cette femme lui réchauffait le sang… Bien sûr, le double préférait les muscles saillants et les sexes turgescents des hommes, cependant faute de grive, la belle policière ferait un merle très appétissant. Elle ne cracherait pas sur une expérience aussi instructive que la découverte du plaisir entre femmes.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de l'insatiable créature, et ses doigts glissèrent sur la nuisette qu'elle venait d'essayer… Le blanc virginal tranchait avec la transparence du tissu. Un ruban de soie resserrait le déshabillé en dessous des seins… C'était divin ! Elle le défit d'un geste résolu.

\- Saeko, tu peux venir voir ? Je n'arrive pas à nouer le ruban, mentit-elle.

La femme la rejoignit aussitôt dans le vestiaire. Elle ajusta le nœud tout en examinant la nettoyeuse.

\- Ça met bien ta poitrine en valeur. Tu es divine, il va perdre la tête.

\- La tienne est bien plus belle, répondit Maiko, en empaumant les seins de l'inspectrice. Je ne peux pas rivaliser.

\- Enfin… Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi… balbutia Saeko, si éberluée qu'elle ne songea même pas à se dégager.

\- Bien sûr… Mais qui pourrait te résister ? Moi-même, j'ai du mal, continua-t-elle en emprisonnant une taille de guêpe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Rien, je me contente de te regarder… et ce que je vois me plaît…

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, Kaori !

\- Dis-moi, combien de coups dois-tu à City Hunter ? Si tu ne veux pas payer à Ryô, je me ferai un plaisir d'encaisser tes dettes… Après tout, je suis l'autre moitié de City Hunter…

L'incompréhension et la confusion de Saeko étaient sans borne. S'il s'était agi de Ryô ou de n'importe quel homme, elle lui aurait asséné un violent coup de poing. Mais face à la sœur d'Hideyuki, elle était désarmée… Non, la jeune Makimura ne se comporterait jamais ainsi ! se ravisa-t-elle. Ce devait être une façon tordue d'assouvir sa jalousie à son égard. Il suffisait de la pousser dans ses retranchements, pour qu'elle batte en retraite.

\- Si tu veux, déclara-t-elle.

Le visage de Kaori se rapprocha du sien et une bouche avide s'empara de ses lèvres. Seigneur, était-ce sa langue qui caressait la sienne ? Un instant plus tard, la fière Nogami s'enfuyait à toutes jambes de la boutique.

Maiko éclata de rire. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'était bien amusée. Voir Saeko si déconfite était jouissif… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ranger ses courses et elle allait s'occuper de Mick.

* * *

Mick Angel avait le cafard. Il avait passé plus de deux heures à draguer et n'avait même pas le moindre numéro de téléphone. Il avait pourtant beaucoup de succès, autrefois. La vie conjugale aurait-elle émoussé son charme ? Non, il connaissait le responsable de cette déconfiture. Il répondait au nom de Ryô Saeba ! Ce dégénéré avait déteint sur lui ! Avant, il était fin et subtil, séducteur et délicat, maintenant, il ressemblait à cet étalon de pacotille soulevant les jupes, tel un animal en rut. Il devait se reprendre au plus vite !... Certes depuis qu'il s'était installé avec Kazue, il n'était plus à la recherche de compagnes de passage, cependant il avait déjà perdu l'usage de ses mains, il devait conserver son sex-appeal ! C'était une question d'honneur !

Ses soucis s'évanouirent instantanément quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Une créature céleste l'attendait. Kaori était assise, les jambes croisées sur un fauteuil, tout juste vêtue d'un déshabillé si transparent qu'il ne cachait rien de son corps de déesse. Une partie de son anatomie, elle tout à fait opérationnelle, semblait désireuse de rendre un fervent hommage à cette divinité et, pour montrer son adoration, elle se mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous.

Kaori ne s'exhiberait jamais devant lui. Sa pudeur n'avait d'égal que l'amour qu'elle portait à son idiot de partenaire. C'était son double… Mais, dieu qu'elle était excitante !... Elle était le sosie parfait de son premier amour. Il n'aurait jamais une telle opportunité de découvrir le corps de celle qui avait ouvert son cœur… Non ! Il ne devait pas songer à de telles folies ! Il avait une femme merveilleuse qui occupait son cœur et son lit. Il avait fait une croix sur Kaori, depuis longtemps. Cette aventure risquait de faire resurgir une douleur enfouie…

\- Rhabille-toi, Maiko ! dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne plaît pas ? demanda-t-elle, en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Comment résister à cette nymphe ? Tout en elle respirait la sensualité. Ses seins… son ventre… ses fesses… ses jambes interminables…

Dans l'intimité, Kazue lui répétait souvent que ses doigts brûlés n'avaient pas perdu leur adresse. Il craignait qu'elle ne dît cela que pour le réconforter. Cette copie de Kaori pourrait mettre fin à ses interrogations. Parviendrait-il à la faire vibrer avec ses pauvres moignons ? Il devait le vérifier… C'était, somme toute, une nécessité scientifique !

Il perdait la tête ! Il usait des arguments les plus grotesques pour se convaincre ! Il ne devait pas ! Il aimait Kazue ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la trahir ! Surtout avec la copie conforme de son autre amour !... Malheureusement, son corps avait un avis bien différent sur la question. Ses pas le menaient malgré lui à la jeune femme, tandis que son mokkori déformait son pantalon en une monstrueuse érection.

\- Au contraire… tout cela me plaît beaucoup… murmura-t-il en la couvrant d'un regard brûlant.

Son bras entoura cette taille gracile alors que son autre main caressait une nuque délicate où se perdaient quelques mèches fauves… Il la voulait depuis le premier jour… Kaori… Ses lèvres effleurèrent cette bouche gourmande au goût de miel… Il allait s'enivrer d'elle… Il avait perdu tout contact à la réalité. Rien n'existait en dehors de ce corps, de sa peau, de sa bouche…

Il planait déjà à mille lieues au dessus des cieux, quand une sonnerie retentissante résonna dans la pièce. Le charme de cet instant se brisa instantanément et Mick s'écarta de la tentatrice dépitée… Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable, Kazue et Kaori ne lui auraient jamais pardonné cet écart de conduite. Il courut à la porte pour accueillir son sauveur.


	10. Encore du désir

Il s'avachit sur le canapé dans une posture léthargique et ferma les yeux. Dans quelques instants, elle passerait la porte. Le croyant assoupi, elle le laisserait peut-être tranquille. Bien sûr, un sommeil simulé était un bien faible rempart contre les pulsions de cette nymphomane, toutefois, il n'avait pas subi de nouvel assaut, quand elle était repassée, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Peut-être s'était-elle décidée à chasser une autre proie ? Il soupira. Connaissant l'animal, il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Décidément, il avait trouvé son maître en perversion ! Si cette chose personnifiait l'énergie sexuelle de Kaori, sa timide partenaire cachait bien son jeu. Une tigresse se dissimulait-elle sous ses allures de frêle gazelle ?… Il se donna un coup sur la tête, afin de réprimer l'image d'une Kaori féline entre ses bras. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'exciter ! Il ne devait pas réveiller sa libido en présence de la diablesse !... Quoiqu'il ne fût pas certain qu'il s'agît du double et non de l'original. Sa partenaire n'était toujours pas rentrée. Personne ne les avait menacés ces derniers temps, cependant il aurait préféré la savoir ici.

Il se raidit quand elle entra. Il devait paraître parfaitement endormi… Il l'entendait déambuler dans le salon. Elle préparait une nouvelle attaque ! Il en était sûr ! Les premières notes d'une chanson résonnèrent dans la pièce. Elle avait allumé la chaîne hi-fi… Cet air, c'était… Non !

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow._

_Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes._

Non, elle n'oserait pas… Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent malgré lui. Bon sang, elle lui aurait tout fait !

Ne la regarde pas ! Ne la regarde pas ! se répétait-il en la dévorant des yeux. Ce corps voluptueux ondulait au rythme de cette musique. Ses mains dessinaient de petits cercles sur ses hanches, remontant lentement le long de ce buste affolant… Ses doigts se glissèrent dans l'embrasure de sa veste, la déboutonnant lentement. Chacun de ses gestes était d'une sensualité à couper le souffle.

_You can leave your hat on._

_You can leave your hat on._

La veste dégringola sur le sol, vite suivie par la jupe de la tentatrice… Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Ryô. Cette fois, il était fichu. Tous ses membres lui semblaient peser une tonne, il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement. Mais quand le bustier tomba à ses pieds, il réalisa avec horreur, qu'une partie de son anatomie était demeurée fringante et qu'elle était désireuse d'approfondir ses contacts avec cette sylphide. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait enfin gagné.

_Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights._

_Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right !_

_Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em._

Il n'avait plus aucune volonté. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait plus la repousser. A demi-nue, elle était agenouillée devant lui et dénouait lentement sa ceinture. Le pantalon glissa sur ses chevilles… Il ne résistait plus. A moitié renversé sur le sofa, il s'abandonnait.

Il effleurait cette douce chevelure aux reflets fauve. Il voulait croire que c'était Kaori qui lui prodiguait ces baisers et ces caresses indécentes… Il savait que la chaste nettoyeuse ne serait jamais si audacieuse mais il voulait oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ce double… C'était si bon… Le plaisir effaçait ses doutes et ses remords… Un cri monta dans sa gorge.

\- Kao… ri…

Un bang retentissant rompit ce moment d'extase. A deux mètres de lui, la vraie Kaori les dévisageait, tétanisée, une lourde massue échouée à ses pieds.

\- Tu arrives juste à temps, déclara Maiko en se relevant.

La perverse copie entoura de ses bras la pure jeune femme et, profitant de sa stupeur et de son immobilité, la dépouilla de ses vêtements. Le nettoyeur écarquilla les yeux devant ce singulier tableau. Ces deux sosies, aussi dénudées l'une que l'autre, si proches et pourtant si dissemblables. On aurait dit les deux visages de ces divinités païennes à la fois ange et démon, créatrice et destructrice…

\- C'est toi qu'il veut, jumelle, dit la part maléfique en la menant à l'homme consumé de désir.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Kaori, une étrange lueur enflammant ses prunelles.

Elle eut alors un geste que Ryô n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle abandonna ses derniers vêtements et s'installa résolument sur ses cuisses. Avant même qu'il ait compris ce qui se passait, elle s'unissait à lui dans une danse dont elle dictait le tempo… et il ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle était la seule femme à laquelle il voulait se soumettre… Il était à elle… Son ange devenu démon… Sa Kaori… La jouissance vrillait son être… Un cri secoua le corps de Kaori… Il allait la rejoindre dans l'extase et dans un sursaut, il s'éveilla.

Il était toujours étendu sur le sofa mais il n'y avait nulle trace ni de Kaori ni de Maiko. Seuls les bruits de la télévision emplissaient le silence. Son mokkori tendu trahissait le désir que cette folle chimère avait attisé.

Il se releva péniblement et fit quelques pas jusqu'au balcon. La fraîcheur du soir le ramena à la réalité. Il était déjà tard et il n'avait pas vu Kaori de la journée. La nuit tombait et des nuages menaçants envahissaient le ciel. Il attrapa son imperméable et partit à sa recherche.

* * *

L'homme replaça les lunettes sur son nez. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé découvrir un tel spectacle chez Mick. Kaori Makimura, la femme la plus pudique du Japon et la plus désespérément amoureuse de Ryô Saeba, était en petite tenue dans le salon de son ami américain. Ni gêne ni culpabilité ne transparaissaient sur son visage, elle ne manifestait qu'une profonde exaspération. Mick quant à lui semblait plutôt soulagé de son arrivée. Sous ses airs de séducteur, l'ancien nettoyeur souhaitait rester fidèle à Kazue… Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait manqué de succomber aux charmes de la nettoyeuse. Comment l'en blâmer ? Avec cette nuisette qui ne cachait rien de son corps étourdissant, elle était irrésistible. Une nouvelle vigueur agita le vieil homme et, pour exprimer à Mick sa solidarité et sa compréhension, il s'élança vers la jeune femme, en hurlant :

\- Bonjour, Kaori !

Il ne put malheureusement pas atteindre l'objet de son désir, arrêté dans son élan par une étrange massue. Au lieu d'être en bois brut, l'arme de Kaori était en latex rose et sa forme était légèrement galbée. Elle ressemblait à un sextoy géant.

\- Bonjour, Professeur, dit Mick en l'aidant à s'extraire du curieux objet. Je vous présente Maiko, la cousine de Kaori.

\- La cousine ? J'ignorais que Kaori avait une cousine si…

\- Sexy ? l'interrompit-elle. C'est effectivement étonnant quand on voit cette coincée mal fagotée.

\- Que vouliez-vous, Professeur ? demanda Mick afin d'arrêter les critiques du sosie.

\- Kazue m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé des notes d'une étude que nous avions menée dans votre bureau. J'en aurais besoin, déclara-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les seins de Maiko.

\- Je vais vous chercher ça ! fit l'Américain, visiblement enchanté d'avoir une raison pour s'échapper.

\- C'est sur les effets des opiacés sur les vasoconstricteurs ! s'écria le savant en le voyant disparaître.

\- Ça a l'air passionnant ! soupira la nymphomane, en attrapant son manteau d'un air dépité.

\- Attendez ! s'écria le Doc. Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance. Vous êtes à Tokyo depuis longtemps ?

Elle toisa avec dédain le sexagénaire qui lorgnait outrageusement sur sa poitrine. Un dieu malicieux avait décidé que le seul homme, qui ne lui serait pas farouche, serait un vieux libidineux. Elle était maudite !

\- Désolée, je ne suis pas gérontophile, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ne soyez pas si hautaine, jeune demoiselle ! La jeunesse a certes bien des attraits mais l'expérience vous apportera de plus grandes voluptés encore.

\- Vous connaissez le célèbre adage : C'est jeune et ça ne sait pas, c'est vieux et ça ne peut pas !

\- Mais je peux, mademoiselle !

Ne pouvant souffrir une telle défiance, le mokkori du Professeur se fit un devoir de prouver sa bonne santé par un fier garde-à-vous.

Maiko battit des paupières. C'était impossible ! Ce ridicule petit vieux avait dû rembourrer son pantalon !... Cependant, il paraissait si bien monté que cela méritait un examen approfondi. Après tout, l'expérience d'un homme d'âge mûr n'était pas à négliger… D'autant qu'elle brûlait de sentir le corps d'un homme dans le sien.

\- Professeur, arrêtez d'embêter Maiko ! les interrompit Mick, en découvrant le sexagénaire le nez plongé dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.

La massue rose s'écrasa alors sur son crâne.

\- Tais-toi ! gronda la belle insatiable. Ne viens pas nous déranger sauf pour prendre sa place ! Venez, professeur, j'aimerais beaucoup découvrir l'étendue de votre science !

Sur ces entrefaites, elle entraîna un Doc ravi dans la chambre de Mick et referma la porte derrière eux.


	11. Explosion

Kaori grimpa les escaliers en grelottant. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'était laissée surprendre par une petite bruine qui s'était vite muée en un orage aussi bref que violent.

L'appartement était vide. Elle en était plutôt soulagée. Elle ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de son partenaire. Pour l'heure, ses vêtements étaient trempés et elle tremblait de froid. Elle se dirigea vivement vers la salle de bain. Une douche chaude la revigorerait. Avec un pervers et une nymphomane dans la maison, elle ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe d'être malade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans sa chambre enveloppée dans une serviette. Bien que la soirée ne fût pas très avancée, elle allait se glisser dans un pyjama douillet avec délice. Elle ouvrit largement son placard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Une colère noire monta en elle… Elle allait massacrer cette garce tordue et menteuse ! Atomiser cette espèce de punaise ! Cette saleté avait fait disparaître tous ses vêtements ! Et à la place, elle avait garni le meuble d'immondices obscènes ! On aurait cru l'armoire d'une sadomasochiste ! Même les sous-vêtements, fendus de partout, étaient immettables !

En proie à une fureur dévastatrice, elle empoigna la poupée à taille humaine, représentant Ryô, et lui fit subir maintes contorsions, en imaginant avec délice que c'était son double qu'elle torturait ainsi. L'air frais calma bien vite sa hargne. Il devenait urgent de s'habiller. Elle alla donc se servir dans les affaires de son partenaire. Elle enfila un caleçon et une large chemise lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elle achevait de la boutonner quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée raviva sa hargne. Si c'était l'autre vicieuse, elle allait regretter son dernier larcin !

* * *

Ryô jeta rageusement son imper mouillé dans l'entrée. Il n'avait plu que dix minutes dans toute cette fichue journée, et il avait trouvé le moyen d'être dehors à ce moment-là. En plus, il n'avait pas trouvé Kaori.

Il entendit alors un grand fracas dans l'escalier. Elle était rentrée. Il n'y avait que sa partenaire pour descendre avec si peu de grâce. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand il l'entendit proférer des jurons. Cette maladroite avait trébuché. Il accourut pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fût pas blessée et se figea en la découvrant au pied des marches. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple chemise, qui non seulement ne cachait rien de ses longues jambes fuselées, mais en plus baillait outrageusement dévoilant une épaule nue et la naissance d'un sein à l'opulence exquise… Bon sang ! Elle avait encore failli l'avoir !

Sa mâchoire se crispa nerveusement. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup, les visites nocturnes, l'exhibitionnisme, l'intrusion sous la douche… il n'aurait pas bronché si elle avait entamé la danse des sept voiles devant lui, mais il y avait une chose qui le mettait hors de lui : c'était qu'elle singeât Kaori. Elle essayait à nouveau de le tromper avec sa gaucherie feinte et ses fausses rougeurs, cependant il était évident que jamais Kaori n'aurait été si peu vêtue devant lui. Maiko méritait une solide correction. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de lever la main sur une femme mais pour elle, il ferait une exception. Il se voyait déjà lui infliger une vigoureuse fessée déculottée.

Après avoir parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle, il la saisit par le poignet et l'attira à lui. Pourtant quand ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, bien loin de les taper, il se mit à les pétrir avec délice. Elle ressemblait tellement à Kaori… surtout à cet instant, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle simulait si bien la candeur qu'il voulait s'y laisser prendre… Chaque jour, depuis plus de sept ans, il avait étouffé son désir pour Kaori, lui déniant tout charme, toute féminité… Sept années de refoulement… et là, il craquait… Il pouvait s'abandonner enfin… Il avait envie d'elle… envie de la toucher… de la caresser… de l'aimer… Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas elle… Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Ce désir était devenu si violent qu'il avait même balayé son emportement à son égard.

\- Tu as gagné… dit-t-il d'une voix rauque, tout en mordillant la chair tendre de son cou.

\- Ryô… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi… Ne dis rien, surtout… Laisse-moi l'illusion que tu es _elle_…

Elle avait conservé un caleçon sous la chemise. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Maiko… Tant mieux… Ainsi, il avait vraiment l'impression de tenir Kaori dans ses bras… Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu afin de caresser ces rondeurs délicieuses. Il était si excité qu'il ne remarquât pas qu'elle s'était raidie à son contact. Son mokkori se dressa, venant effleurer le ventre de la jeune femme. Une vive rougeur envahit ses joues déjà rosées… Elle était si adorable… Kaori…

Oubliant que ce n'était pas réellement sa partenaire, il s'empara de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser incendiaire… Il lui semblait que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et, que malgré cela, il ne risquait pas de tomber, l'amour ayant vaincu les lois de la pesanteur. Son cœur battait à se rompre cependant c'était loin d'être désagréable… C'était au contraire la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais ressentie… Sa douce poitrine s'écrasant contre son torse, on aurait dit que leurs deux cœurs n'en formaient plus qu'un… Cela allait même au-delà de cette incroyable fusion. Il sentait leurs deux corps se fondre l'un dans l'autre… De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion… La vérité le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Kaori…

Seigneur, qu'avait-il donc fait ? Toute rougissante, elle était dans ses bras tremblante de gêne. Ses yeux noisette le considéraient avec ébahissement. Son innocente transpirait par chaque pore de sa peau… Comment avait-il pu se méprendre à ce point ?... au point de la prendre pour son double dépravé… au point de se jeter sur elle tel un lion affamé… Il n'avait même pas le droit de la toucher… Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se détacher d'elle. Il n'avait lâché ses fesses que pour enlacer la taille, tandis que sa main libre frôlait tendrement sa joue.

\- Kaori… répétait-il.

Il ne pouvait pas s'écarter… Son corps était comme aimanté au sien. Cette force d'attraction dépassait le simple désir. Son corps, son cœur, son âme, tout en lui voulait Kaori… Sa raison lui hurlait de mettre fin à cette étreinte mais elle était impuissante devant l'amour qui émanait de son âme.

\- Frappe-moi, Kaori… gémit sa conscience vacillante.

Son salut ne pouvait venir que d'elle. Si elle le repoussait, si elle l'écrabouillait sous une de ses massues, ils seraient sauvés… sauvés ? mais de quoi ? d'eux-mêmes ? de leur amour ? Il ne savait plus. Quand au lieu d'écouter la supplique du nettoyeur, Kaori effleura ses lèvres en un timide baiser, Ryô Saeba comprit que ce qu'il craignait depuis des années se produisait enfin. _Il était heureux…_ Si parfaitement heureux qu'il en avait le vertige… C'était effrayant et grisant à la fois… Il lui semblait que tout son être allait exploser en un millier d'étoiles… mais s'il devait mourir, il ne voulait mourir que dans les bras de Kaori… dans le corps de Kaori… dans Kaori toute entière…

Leurs vêtements s'envolèrent comme par magie aux quatre coins de la pièce… Plus aucune barrière de tissu n'entravait leur union. Kaori s'était accrochée à son cou… Le baiser hésitant du début était devenu fougueux, brûlant. Quand ses cuisses entourèrent ses hanches et qu'il sentit une douce moiteur contre son membre dressé, il sut qu'il ne pourrait se contenir un instant de plus. Il aurait souhaité être doux pour l'initier lentement au plaisir mais c'était impossible. L'urgence vrillait son être… D'un geste vif, il l'appuya contre le mur du salon… Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens contre la cloison de plâtre quand il la fit sienne.

Il ne s'était pas trompé… Il se sentait mourir en elle… Mourir pour renaître à nouveau… Rien de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour ne l'avait préparé à une telle extase. A chaque coup de rein, il se perdait dans sa chaleur. Il se consumait littéralement.

Les cris de Kaori résonnaient dans la pièce. Ses jambes enserrèrent davantage la taille de son amant pour accueillir plus profondément. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux siennes… L'immeuble sembla vibrer depuis les fondations jusqu'au toit. Leurs deux corps, qui n'en formaient plus qu'un, vacillèrent à l'unisson quand l'orgasme les balaya.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, toujours enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre.

* * *

Le Professeur était au paradis. Il n'avait plus admiré d'aussi beau corps depuis bien des années… Cette fille était divine… Comme elle ressemblait à Kaori… Des rondeurs parfaites, une peau douce comme de la soie et une sensualité à couper le souffle… La jeunesse était une chose merveilleuse.

\- Allez, Doc ! Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable !

Il n'attendait que cela. Il allait tout lui donner ! Il avait juste passé ses bras autour de sa taille gracile quand soudain, il n'enserra plus que du vide.

Dans le salon, encore couvert d'ecchymoses, Mick fixait la porte close d'un air hébété. Maiko et le Doc ? Il n'y avait donc aucune limite à la libido de cette créature. Qu'elle ait failli violer Umibozu était déjà incroyable mais s'offrir en pâture à ce vieux satyre ! Cela allait au-delà de ce qu'avait sous-entendu l'antiquaire hindoue. Maiko était plus que l'énergie sexuelle de Kaori, elle était la matérialisation de près d'une décennie de frustration imposée par Ryô Saeba… Il aurait peut-être dû se dévouer pour calmer ses ardeurs plutôt que de la laisser à ce vieillard. Il hésitait à défoncer la porte quand un hurlement de frustration retentit dans la chambre.


	12. Finalement

Mick considérait le vieil homme en proie à une extrême agitation. Oubliant toute bienséance, le Professeur retournait littéralement son appartement. Il avait exploré les placards, soulevé les coussins… En vain ! Sa partenaire providentielle s'était volatilisée. L'Américain se tourna vers la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Si Maiko avait disparu, cela voulait dire que… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son oreille affûtée de nettoyeur avait perçu un cri de femme provenant de l'appartement de City Hunter… Eh bien, il était temps !

\- Elle est peut-être rentrée chez Kaori, déclara le Doc, dont l'esprit rationnel et la libido se refusaient à admettre cette inexplicable disparation. Je vais aller…

\- Non ! l'arrêta Mick. Il ne vaut mieux pas les déranger pour le moment… Venez, Doc, je vous invite à boire un verre.

Avec huit années de frustration à rattraper, Ryô et Kaori méritaient bien un peu de calme… Mick poussa un petit soupir d'envie en se remémorant le corps voluptueux de Kaori. Il y avait des veinards en ce bas monde !

Sur ce soupçon de jalousie, il s'empressa de répandre la nouvelle du départ de la cousine nymphomane de Kaori. Umibozu grogna de soulagement, il se terrait derrière l'évier depuis l'attaque de Maiko, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir du Cat's Eye. Miki, quant à elle, regretta de n'avoir pu exprimer vertement à cette mangeuse d'hommes tout le mal qu'elle pensait d'elle. Même Saeko crut à la fable de la cousine de Kyoto et tous furent ravis de ne plus la revoir… Mick resterait donc le seul à connaître les dessous de cette incroyable aventure…

* * *

Kaori n'aurait jamais imaginé que son corps possédât un si grand nombre de muscles, ni qu'ils pussent tous être aussi douloureux… mais surtout elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'elle serait si merveilleusement meurtrie… Leur folle étreinte contre le mur du salon n'avait apaisé leurs sens que le temps de grimper jusqu'à la chambre, où ils s'étaient aimés toute la nuit. Après la sauvagerie de leur première union, Ryô s'était révélé un amant aussi tendre qu'insatiable. Vingt fois, elle avait cru que son corps se briserait entre ses mains et, à chaque fois, elle n'avait su que se perdre dans cette incroyable extase… Il lui semblait avoir retrouvé une part d'elle-même dont elle ignorait même l'existence. Elle se sentait forte, séduisante, désirable… Elle n'était plus un garçon manqué mal dégrossi, elle était une femme… une femme amoureuse et aimée… Car Ryô l'aimait… Oh bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas dit, mais ce n'était plus nécessaire. Elle ressentait cet amour dans chaque parcelle de son être. Ses doutes et ses incertitudes s'étaient évaporées dans la nuit… Elle connaissait Ryô, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas son pareil pour se dérober, cependant cette fois, elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Même s'il prétendait n'avoir agi ainsi que pour faire disparaître Maiko, elle le pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments. Bien qu'elle fût inexpérimentée sur les choses de l'amour, cette passion ne pouvait être un leurre.

De son côté, Ryô n'envisageait même pas une quelconque fuite. Blotti contre elle, son visage enfoui dans son cou, son bras emprisonnant sa taille fine, une jambe glissée entre ses cuisses, il souhaitait au contraire la garder pour toujours dans ce cocon d'amour. Il humait ses cheveux avec délice… Il avait cédé à ce désir qu'il avait si longtemps refoulé. Il s'était jeté sur elle comme un animal en rut, mais pourtant il ne parvenait pas à en concevoir des remords. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en âge de penser, il était pleinement heureux… Heureux et affamé. Il s'était abreuvé d'elle toute la nuit mais il n'était pas rassasié. Ses membres étaient fourbus, son mokkori était même douloureux, et il voulait encore s'unir à elle… Le corps de Kaori était son éden. Lui qui méritait l'enfer avait droit au paradis…

\- Tu penses qu'elle a disparu ? demanda Kaori, rompant le silence.

Nul besoin de préciser à qui elle faisait référence.

\- C'est probable… A moins qu'elle n'ait trouvé un étalon avec qui passer la nuit ?

La nettoyeuse effleura les doigts de son amant et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille :

\- Tu avais envie d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait espéré que leur nuit d'amour aurait effacé les circonstances de leur première étreinte, mais il avait trop joué avec elle pour qu'elle ne redoutât pas un faux-fuyant. Il devait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui dire qu'il n'avait désiré son double que parce qu'elle arborait son visage… lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Cependant s'il était prêt à lui prouver son amour un millier de fois, les belles paroles n'étaient pas son fort et il craignait de la blesser par une maladresse de sa langue… Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Finalement, il posa un doigt sur son propre front, puis sur sa poitrine, là où palpitait son cœur, et enfin désigna son mokkori à nouveau fringant.

\- Ils n'ont jamais voulu que toi, murmura-t-il. Et jusqu'à hier, je ne le savais pas.

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Kaori… C'était Ryô. Il ne lui ferait jamais de déclaration d'amour enflammée et elle n'en désirait pas davantage. A sa façon, il lui avait avoué qu'elle était la seule qu'il aimât de tout son être, avec son esprit, son cœur et son mokkori… et qu'à présent, il n'y en aurait plus aucune autre.

Elle fit les mêmes gestes sur son corps et répondit :

\- Eux aussi ne veulent que toi…

Avec ses yeux brillants et ses pommettes rougissantes, elle était encore plus adorable. N'y tenant plus, il la bascula sur lui et l'aurait fait sienne à nouveau si de bruyants grognements, provenant de leurs estomacs, n'avaient alors retenti. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Il vaudrait mieux manger un peu d'abord, déclara Kaori.

\- Oui… Encore toi, tu as des réserves mais moi, j'ai besoin…

La jeune femme s'écarta aussitôt, enveloppée d'une aura de fureur. Il ne cesserait donc jamais ses remarques désobligeantes !

\- Pardon, Kaori ! Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure…

Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, dans une posture des plus théâtrales, et se confondit en excuses :

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Tu es divine ! Superbe ! Tu es la plus mokkori des… C'est quoi _ça_ ? s'interrompit-il en découvrant l'objet insolite que tenait sa partenaire.

Bien qu'elle soupçonnât une esquive, cette massue lui paraissait anormalement légère. Kaori considéra ses mains et son visage prit une teinte cramoisie. Au lieu de son arme fétiche, elle tenait une cravache… Comment cela était-il possible ? Une idée affreuse effleura son esprit… Non, cette garce n'aurait pas osé ! Prise d'une terrible angoisse, elle courut dans sa chambre sous le regard éberlué de Ryô.

Elle ouvrit largement son placard à massue. Oh la punaise ! Maiko avait brisé toutes ses massues et les avait remplacées par tout un attirail sadomaso, sans doute pour rester assortie aux tenues obscènes dont elle avait garni son armoire.

\- Ça va, Kaori ? demanda Ryô en la rejoignant.

\- NON ! vociféra la jeune femme, d'autant plus furieuse que la responsable de ce carnage ne paierait jamais ses crimes. Cette saleté de copie perverse m'a détruit mes massues !

\- Finalement, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, ironisa l'homme.

\- Tu parles ! C'était la pire des raclures ! Elle a jeté tous mes vêtements, et regarde ce qu'elle a mis à la place ! hurla-t-elle en lui montrant une paire de cuissardes et un bustier seins nus.

Il sembla alors à Ryô que ces dessous se superposaient au corps délicieux de son amante. Son mokkori se tendit… Qu'il était bon de ne plus le réprimer devant elle !

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer ? Si ça se trouve, c'est ta taille…

\- Ma taille ? C'est bien la question ! C'est immonde et vulgaire ! Ne me dis pas que ça t'excite ?

Elle avait raison. C'étaient des vêtements pour Maiko, pas pour Kaori… Elle était aussi pure qu'Eve au jour de la création et rien ne lui seyait mieux que la plus parfaite nudité.

\- Oublie ça ! répondit-il en l'attirant à lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'habiller !

\- Il faudra bien que je m'habille ! protesta-t-elle mollement.

\- J'ai pas envie ! grommela-t-il avec une moue d'enfant boudeur, en fondant sur ce cou offert.

\- Tu es infernal ! gémit-elle.

\- Mais non… au contraire… je m'occupe de tes chakras pour que ce vilain double ne revienne jamais…

Des mains expertes couraient à nouveau sur son corps. A la minute où Ryô l'avait enlacée, elle avait oublié toutes ses récriminations… Bientôt, rien de ce qui n'était pas eux n'existerait plus… Cependant tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait à ses caresses, elle aperçut le miroir de la coiffeuse… Son reflet lui renvoyait un étrange sourire… un sourire satisfait et heureux… Ryô ne se trompait pas après tout. Finalement, Maiko n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

THE END


End file.
